Todo Ocurrió en Verano
by BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy
Summary: Termina el quinto año en Hogwarts, y comienza una nueva aventura, ¿Como soportar ese peso todo el verano?.
1. De Besos, Confesiones y Peleas

Hola este es mi primer cap.… espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de j.k. Rowling_

_Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy._

* * *

**1. De Besos, Confesiones y Peleas.**

Estaba preparando su baúl, ya que, el día de mañana partiría de regreso a su casa dejando atrás su quinto año en Hogwarts y dándole inicio a otras vacaciones de verano, que pasaría en casa de su abuela Molly.

De repente un estrepito la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Rose, James y la tropa están preparando una fiesta de despedida, por su último año- dijo una Lily emocionada.

-Está bien, yo voy-dijo Rose no muy convencida.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Lily.

-Es que no puedo creer que haya terminado mi relación con Samuel…- Dijo Rose sentándose en la orilla de su cama dando pequeños sollozos. Mientras Lily le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda, en forma de consuelo.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenía muchos deberes y necesitaba ir a la biblioteca. Cuando en el camino se encontró a Samuel, el al verla trato de ignorarla, ella al notarlo de esa forma, se le acerco lo más rápido que pudo y tomó su mano antes de que se fuera, Sam se quedo en seco._

_-Sam ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto Rose con tristeza en su voz, la cual paso desapercibida por su novio._

_-Claro Rose- dijo él con indiferencia._

_Comenzaron a caminar a la orilla del lago negro. Algo bueno que tenía Sam era que siempre sabía cuando guardar silencio y cuando hablar, siempre era una persona oportuna y muy lista; llegaron a un lugar más apartado de la multitud y Rose tomo su mano antes de empezar a hablar:_

_-Sam, ¿Qué te pasa… Estas muy extraño- le dijo Rose algo preocupada por la actitud del chico. El nunca antes había actuado de esa forma con ella, jamás le había desviado la mirada ni le había dado rodeos a algún asunto inconcluso._

_-No me pasa nada-Respondió él con un tono cortante._

_-Sam…-Empezó Rose acariciando suavemente su mano- Creo que tenemos la confianza suficiente como para que me lo digas, ¿no?._

_Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, el chico debatía en su interior si decirle de una buena manera lo que tenía que decirle o simplemente no decirle, antes de comenzar, le solto la mano con brusquedad._

_-Rose, creo que nuestra relación ya no da para más._

**Fin Flash Back**

Rose soltaba pequeños sollozos, mientras que Lily trataba de consolarla. Y así pasaron los segundos, quizás minutos para cuando Rose ya tenía el suficiente control sobre sus sentimientos, mientras se secaba las lágrimas Lily le preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿Vas a venir?-

-Pues,… bueno, no sé, ahora no estoy para eso…- dijo Rose con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado.

-Vamos ven, te vas a divertir, también va a venir Albus. Y te vas a poder olvidar de todo- Dijo Lily tratando de convencerla.

-Bueno, tienes razón, realmente suena divertido lo de la fiesta… Está bien, espérame allí- dijo Rose entusiasmada con la idea.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la sala común a las 8:00, y si quieres invitar a alguien avísale a James- dijo Lily.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos… -Se despidió Rose.

Lily salió de la habitación dejando a una Rose muy pensativa.

* * *

Cuando hubo terminado de hacer su baúl, se dio una baño rápido y se coloco un pantalón de mezquilla oscura y una camisa morada, alisó rápidamente su cabello y se coloco un poco de brillo labial. Aunque aún estaba dolida, deseaba olvidarse de Samuel Woods, y conseguir a un chico que realmente la quisiera.

Salió y bajo las escaleras con algo de elegancia, que aunque para ella fuese su caminar normal, para los demás era su caminar seductor. Cuando puso el primer pie en la sala común diviso a una lista de alumnos que conocía bien: se encontraban en mayoría sus primos y personas como los gemelos Scamander, Hanna (su mejor amiga) y su hermana Sarah, otro de ellos era el mejor amigo de Albus : Malfoy y por último, en una esquina tratando de hacerse el invisible, su ex novio Sam.

-Rose, ven siéntate- le dijo su primo Albus mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Si, ven siéntate!- Le dijo su prima Roxanne.

La chica hiso caso a lo que sus primos le decían, le ofrecieron Whisky de Fuego, pero prefirió una cerveza de mantequilla, no tenía ganas de beber algo demasiado fuerte; Estaban todos distribuidos en los sillones de forma de que todos se vieran las caras, en un círculo y además rotados intercaladamente; Rose, estaba entre su primo Albus y Hugo, su hermano menor.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a jugar verdad o reto… ¡Pero He'!... el que elija reto y luego no lo cumpla tomará veritaserum y ¡responderá preguntas!-dijo James.

Al parecer la idea les gusto a todos- ¡Yo comienzo!- dijo James de nuevo- Albus!, ¿Verdad o reto?.

-Reto-dijo Albus un poco desinteresado.

-Tienes que besar a Hanna en los labios 10 segundos… Ahh, casi lo olvido, que sea un beso de verdad- Termino James, todo el grupo volteó a mirar a Hanna, e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. El chico resignado, se levantó y todos dijeron que era mejor si se colocaban en el medio, así que Hanna tuvo que levantarse y moverse hasta el centro del círculo. James hizo la cuenta para comenzar y se besaron; a Albus le parecía el paraíso, ya que le atraía Hanna desde hace tiempo y Hanna tampoco se quejaba, ya que el chico no besaba nada mal.

¡Ya!- dijo James cuando hubieron pasado los 10 segundos, pero las víctimas del reto no se separaron hasta 5 segundos después.

Todos los chicos, hecharon grititos y aplausos, bromearon con los chicos que acababan de besarse, que se miraban de vez en cuando; ahora era el turno de Albus.

-Está bien… es mi turno- dijo el- Lily ¿verdad o Reto?-

-Reto- dijo Lily decidida.

-Bueno… tienes que besar a Lysander- dijo Albus- Ahh, y el tiempo es decisión tuya… pero más de 5 segundos-terminó Albus, la cara de James cambió por completo, y pensó que Albus lo traicionaba, ya que no podía colocar a su hermana pequeña a besar a alguien. Lily se levanto y fue a donde estaba Lysander y comenzó el beso.1, 2, 3,4 segundos y la chica se separo, no podía con la vergüenza que la albergaba.

-Oh, Oh…- comenzó burlón Albus- Ahora tendrás que tomar veritaserum –terminó. Su primo Fred, se acerco y le entregó un shoot de veritaserum, la chica se resignó y lo tomo.

-Listo- dijo ella al terminar de tomarlo.

-Bueno mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué dejaste de besar a Lysander? Y ¿Te gusta alguien de esta fiesta?-a él le interesaba lo que le diría su hermana, para que su hermano y Fred, tuvieran fichado al tipo.

-Porque estaba muy nerviosa, y me gusta demasiado- dijo ella. No importó porque igual tendría que decirlo algún día y de alguna forma.

- Ahora es tu turno Lily- dijo Dominique.

-Bueno… amm, ¡ya se!, Sarah, ¿Verdad o Reto?- le pregunto, Sarah tenía un año más que Hannah, y le encantaba el hijo de Cormac McLaggen: David; que estaba en su curso.

-Verdad- dijo Sarah, mientras Fred servía otro shoot, Lily pensaba que preguntar. Cuando lo tomo, Lily ya tenía la pregunta perfecta.

-Okey Sarah, sí tuvieras que naufragar en una isla desierta, ¿A quién de los chicos que están aquí llevarías y por qué?, respuesta razonable-cuando Lily termino, la cara de Sarah se torno roja.

-Bueno… me llevaría a David porque me gusta y es muy sexy… y bueno estoy loca por él- dijo Sarah con el rostro aun rosado McLaggen solo la miró y los chicos gritaron un-_Ujumm-_ y el también se sonrojó.

-Bueno Sarah, ¡es tu turno!- dijo Fred.

-Em… ¡Ya se! Sam, ¿Verdad o Reto?- dijo interesada Sarah.

-Reto-dijo muy serio Sam.

-Tienes que besar a Dominique por 20 segundos- dijo muy divertida Sarah al ver la expresión del chico.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Semi-Grito Sam.

-Bueno, entonces te toca tomar Veritaserum…-El chico esperaba tranquilamente mientras Fred servía el Shoot y Sarah pensaba la pregunta, ya cuando el chico se había tomado el shoot Sarah le pregunto:

-Bueno Sam, ¿Cuál fue la causa y el por qué dejaste a Rose?- Cuando Sarah hubo terminado la pregunta, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta del chico. La que esperaba más ansiosa era Rose, la cual sintió como sus ojos le empezaban a picar, producto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, ya que, el nunca le dijo exactamente porque la había dejado.

**Flash Back**

_-Rose creo que nuestra relación no da para más._

_Rose por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sentía como si el mundo se le viniera a los pies, por suerte que estaba sentada, porque sino ya se hubiera derrumbado sobre sus rodillas._

_-Pero… ¿por qué?…¿que ya no… me amas?- dijo ella entre sollozos._

_-Rose, no es eso, sino que tu ya no estás tan interesada en la relación... Siempre te la pasas en la biblioteca o estás muy ocupada estudiando como para estar conmigo…- dijo Sam._

_-Pero Sam, podríamos hablar de esto, no se… podríamos arreglarlo-dijo Rose ya más calmada._

_-No Rose, eso no va a cambiar tu ya eres así y ni yo, ni tu podemos hacer algo, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, para irse._

_-No, por favor espera- dijo ella poniéndose de pie también._

_El chico ya había comenzado a caminar cuando Rose se había levantado, el se quedo en seco al oír lo que la chica le decía y dijo:_

_-Adiós, Rose. _

**Fin Flash back**

Cuando Sam empezó a hablar, fue cuando ella se salió de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, yo la deje porque me gusta otra chica más atractiva y con mejor cuerpo- dijo el chico que al instante recibió un golpe en la nariz de parte de James. Y comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo, entre puñetazos y golpes bajos que le daba el chico de séptimo al de quinto, dejándolo casi destrozado que aun peleaba, pero su fuerza n se comparaba con la del chico de diecisiete años.

-Chicos…- trataba de detenerlos Rose pero con el ruido que había no podían escucharla.

-CHICOS, ¡POR FAVOR YA PAREN! – grito desesperada Rose-POR FAVOR JAMES MADURA, ES TU ÚLTIMO AÑO. Y LO QUE DIGA "ÉSTE" NO ME AFECTA EN LO MAS MÍNIMO- mintió Rose, realmente le había afectado más de lo que ella quería, pero no podía decir eso. En ese momento James ya estaba más calmado, Rose tenía razón, el no valía la pena. Sam quedó con un ojo morado y el labio y la nariz partidos. Mientras que James solo con el labio inferior ligeramente roto.

-Tienes razón Rose, discúlpame; lo que pasa es que no puedo creer lo que dijo- dijo James mientras tenia la mirada fija en Claire Zabini, una amiga de Albus y Scorpius, que se sentó a la derecha de Lorcan y a la izquierda de Lois.

-Bueno, no importa continuemos con el juego, pero antes, ¿alguien lo puede llevar a la enfermería?- pregunto Rose , que no quería tener que Jugar y ver a Sam en ese estado.

-Yo lo llevo- Respondió Hugo mientras ponía un brazo de él en sus hombros y salía de la sala común.

-Bueno, ya que Sam no puede Jugar ¿yo lo puedo sustituir?- Preguntó Roxanne que desde hace rato quería jugar.

-Claro, es tu turno- dijo con un tono burlón James.

-A ver ¿a quién le puedo preguntar?, emm… - Roxanne no sabía a quién preguntarle, cuando lo vio, se le encendió el bombillo… sabía que ese era el chico, este era nada más y nada menos que:

-Hey Malfoy, ¿verdad o reto?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. Decisiones, Charlas y Chicas

Discúlpenme por la tardanza, sino que entre el cole y los trabajos, bueno no hay mucho tiempo para que pueda subir.

Bueno quiero agradecerles a "ValerieMalfoyCullenHale; jjaacckkyy; Gaby; ; susyh; MakiMalfoy; Butterfly" por sus reviews!... Mis Primeros Reviews!

Espero que les guste este Cap!...

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de j.k. Rowling_

_Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy._

**Decisiones, Charlas y Chicas.**

_-Hey Malfoy, ¿verdad o reto?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios._

**-**Emm…- el chico no sabía qué elegir, no sabía qué esperar de Roxanne, la exuberante prima de Albus, solo quiso apresurar a su cerebro y elegir cualquiera, ya que ambas serían igual de malas.

-Verdad- dijo, pero era lo que menos quería, estuvo a punto de decir ¡Reto!, pero sabía que iba hacer peor que decir _verdad_. Fred le paso el veritaserum y él lo tomo de un sorbo.

-Bueno…descríbenos a tu chica perfecta, física, personal y sexualmente hablando-Terminó ella, y era una chica inteligente, había dado justo en el blanco, donde el temía que llegara.

-Pelirroja… pecosa, alta, delgada, 90-60-90, sensual, naturalmente seductora…- en ese momento todos pensaban que estaba hablando de Dominique- que sea buena besando, pero ingenua en la cama, y por último, una leona nata, rata de biblioteca y con el corazón roto- el chico cerro la boca y observo como la manada de Weasley lo miraban rojos; en su mayoría, los Hombres Weasley sobre-protegían a las chicas, con la excepción de su amigo Albus.

-Ya sabía yo…- dijo Roxanne, todos sabían que se trataba de Rose, menos ella misma, por eso lo miraban así-Es tu turno Malfoy, ¡Vamos!- le dijo Roxanne libre de toda preocupación.

-Em.… ¡Albus!, ¿Verdad o Reto?- dijo él tímido, antes de que lo acribillaran con la mirada todos. Fred, Lois, Hugo y por último el peor de todos James, que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo; si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto.

-Reto- dijo Albus.

-Te reto a que tomes veritaserum y que le declares tus sentimientos hacia la chica que amas- dijo Scorpius orgulloso y contento con su reto, que había dejado a su amigo en una sola pieza. Fred volvió a llenar el pequeño vaso y se lo entregó, Albus lo bebió, se detuvo frente a la chica que había besado hace menos de veinte minutos y la tomo de la mano.

- Hanna Longbottom Abott, hermana de Sarah e hija del profesor de Herbología. Te Amo como nunca he amado a nadie, eres la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo mágico. Y espero que algún día te conviertas en Hanna Potter- Termino el chico, ahora sonrojado y la chica también, ligeramente, le soltó la mano y volvió a su asiento. Mientras asesinaba a su amigo con la mirada, todos reían y hechaban grititos de victoria.

-Te toca Albus- le susurro Scorpius a su amigo.

-Bueno- alzó la voz Albus- Scorpius ¿Verdad o Reto?- dijo el chico. No dudo ni un segundo en su respuesta, ya que no cometería el mismo error dos veces:

-Reto- y todos miraban a Albus, esperando a que hablara.

-Tienes que besar a Rose por quince segundos y ¡que sea un beso, hombre!...-dijo Albus, dejando a su amigo helado y a todos los primos Weasley mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Vamos Scorpius…lo harás o ¿tomaras Veritaserum?-Volvió a retar a su amigo, ya que veía que no decía nada. Al parecer de Scorpius, Albus se había vuelto loco o se había pasado con los tragos.

-Dame el Veritaserum- le dijo Scorpius a Fred, y el volvió a llenar el vaso con poción. Cuando lo hubo tomado, se sintió extraño, algo andaba mal.

-Dime… ¿Por qué no besaste a Rose?- Preguntó Albus.

-Porque, es una chica estupenda, y no quiero presionar a nadie que no quiera ser besado y menos si ha pasado por alguna ruptura reciente… porque siento que alguien como ella no debería llorar por alguien que no vale la pena…- dijo Scorpius, aun bajo el efecto de la pócima. Y tomo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en sus manos. Nadie hablo ni dijo nada con respecto a lo que había dicho el chico.

-Viendo el estado de Malfoy, creo que es hora de que me ceda el puesto-dijo Fred- James, ¿Verdad o Reto?-preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Reto- dijo él

-Demuéstrale cuanto la quieres de una forma adversa, es decir, cuantas y como quieras en público a Zabini- dijo él, Fred sabía que su primo estaba babeado por esa chica- Por 7 segundos- dijo colocándole la cosa más difícil. James y ella se levantaron y se colocaron en el centro del círculo. El se le acerco y le tomo el rostro, se besaron, por 5 segundos y estaba a punto de ponerse la cosa caliente.

-James, hay gente en la sala, no estás solo- dijo Fred. El se separó de inmediato y se sentó donde estaba su asiento aun con las mejillas encendidas. James había traído locas a todas en el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts, pero sentía algo por Claire que aun no tenía claro.

Dejaron el juego, ya que algunos tenían sueño o todavía tenían que preparar sus baúles. Rose se quedó bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

Ya con un poco de cansancio se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de irse. Pero no tenía idea de que en su habitación había un invitado inesperado.

-Dom, ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Rose con un tono cansado en su voz.

-¿Es qué no te diste cuenta?-Pregunto Dominique.

-¿De qué no me di cuenta?- Rose tenía mucha curiosidad con lo que había dicho su prima, pero quería que lo dijera rápido, ya que estaba demasiado cansada como para tener una conversación con ella.

-Por Merlín Rose, a veces pienso que para ser la más inteligente del colegio, eres algo despistada con respecto a los muchachos-.

-¿De qué no me di cuenta?- Volvió a insistir ella.

-¿Que no te distes cuenta de que le atraes a Malfoy?- Con una sonrisa en sus labios por la cara de su prima.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamo Rose mientras veía como su prima se agarraba el estomago de tanto reírse-Es que te pasaste con los tragos o es que te has vuelto loca, como piensas que yo le voy a gustar a Malfoy, por Merlín es MALFOY!- Dijo Rose bastante alterada.

-Bueno, ya veo que en verdad no te distes cuenta, y fue lo que le dije a Hanna que cuando te lo dijera no me creerías…-dijo Dominique, en par tenía razón su pecosa prima pelirroja no creía palabra- Y bueno…¿Me vas a creer?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- le dijo Rose comenzando a enfadarse por las cosas que decía Dominique.

-Bueno… ¡Ya lo veras!, y me voy, mañana vamos a casa de la abuela Molly y necesito dormir para recuperar energía- le dijo también enfadada Dominique.

-Buenas Noches, le dijo indiferente Rose, ya completamente somnolienta. Se colocó el pijama y se dio por vencida sobre su almohada, acababa de perder la batalla en contra de su sueño, con una palabra en su cabeza se quedo dormida:

_A Malfoy le gustas._

* * *

La noche le pareció larga, pero se levanto con mucho sueño aun, solo había dormido cinco horas, y ella normalmente duerme ocho.

Se vistió, tomo su baúl y bajo al encuentro de sus primos y su hermano. Dejo su baúl en la sala común donde se encontraban todos los demás baúles. No encontró a nadie en la sala común, ni en los pasillos, así que supuso que estarían en el Gran Comedor. Y en efecto, todos se encontraban allí. Se sentó junto a sus primas Lucy y Lily, y comenzó a charlar con los demás, James y Fred estaban comiendo muy rápido, pues los dos iban a despedirse de unas chicas de sexto que los amaban, y bueno, entre ellos había una de quinto que le llamaba la atención a James, esa misma, la morena de cabello lacio hasta la cadera, que no usaba flequillo, alta y delgada, y para él, condenadamente bendecida por las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, que lo traían prendado desde hace tiempo atrás. Y por otro lado, Fred estaba prendado de la hija de Lavender Brown, una chica hermosa de cabello cobrizo, por debajo de sus hombros, completamente lleno de bucles bien formados, alta, delgada y con ojos color zafiro que también estaba en quinto, pero se a pasaba con algunas de sexto, como, Patricia, la hija de Parvati Patil, y simplemente, las chicas eran las debilidades de estos dos. Hugo y Lois solo pensaban en lo que harían en las vacaciones; Lily no quería ni ver a Lyssander, aunque él la buscara por todas partes; Sarah y David ahora salían, Samuel, bueno que podía decirse de Samuel Woods, el chico no se apareció por el Gran Comedor en toda la mañana, y era lo que debía ocurrir, se le debía caer la cara de vergüenza.

Por su parte, rose estaba que lloraba, cada mañana que pasaba, quería olvidarlo, pero le era imposible, ya que todo le recordaba que cada mañana comía con él, él la esperaba, la acompañaba, era el novio perfecto, no era apresurado y nunca la llevó más allá de los besos. Pero había sido el chico más atroz y malo del mundo, ya que la había dejado, y la había marcado completamente con su adiós, la había dejado extrañando su olor, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras su dulce voz al hablarle al oído, y que la había enamorado solo con una frase, pero ahora, solo le sembraba dolor, amargura y depresión, pero ella era fuerte, y no se iba a dejar tocar fondo, trataría de pasarla completamente bien, se volvería loca y se conseguiría un chico que en serio la amara. Pero cuando pensaba en eso recordaba las palabras de su prima Dominique:

_A Malfoy le gustas._

Aunque solo fuera un año mayor, sabia más de chicos, que Roxanne pero no tanto como Victoire. Era la más lista y la que veía amor desde lejos, esas palabras:_ "A Malfoy le gustas"… _Decía esa voz en su cabeza, pero su conciencia la hacía entrar en razón ¿Cómo Malfoy podría fijarse en ella?  
Aunque el chico era como su primo, condenadamente atractivo, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en ese chico. El tiempo se le fue rápido, y se fue al encuentro de todos sus conocidos en el andén del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡Rose!- La llamo Albus.

-Albus… ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo ella.

-Tranquila Prima, Scorp se fue al baño un momento, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Albus casi en susurro.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes… -

-Prima, ¿a quién vas a invitar a casa de la abuela Molly?-

-Bueno…- pausó Rose, Albus se ponía cada vez más ansioso por la respuesta de la chica- me imagino que a Hanna y Sarah que la iba invitar Roxanne- dijo por fin -¿Por qué?-

-¿No lo notas?- Pregunto él.

-No- dijo ella

-Me encanta, Rose, estoy prendado a Hanna- le dijo Albus de una vez, en un tono apenas audible-Y yo, voy a llevar a Scorp, a Lyssander y Lois a Lorcan, es que, sabes sin ellos, no seriamos el cuarteto que somos, además estamos buscando una voz femenina para nuestra banda, y creo que haremos audiciones- Terminó Albus, en ese momento llegaron Lyssander, Lorcan y Malfoy.

-Hola Rose- dijo Scorpius, todos los que estaban en el perímetro de dos metros voltearon y le dijeron cosas en voz alta al chico que Rose no entendió en absoluto, pero el chico se sonrojo completamente.

-Hola Scorpius- le dijo ella, indiferente y fría como nunca había sido. El chico no lo noto en absoluto hasta que la chica lo miro con asco y el nunca supo porque, aunque era algo más que frialdad o asco, era miedo, miedo a los sentimientos que tenía el rubio platinado de ojos mercurio. En fin, ella subió al tren y luego los otros tres rubios y el castaño, seguidos por Sarah y David, Lily y Roxanne, Dominique, Lois, Hugo y por último. James y Fred con Claire y Pauline, sus respectivas novias desde la hora del desayuno.

En un compartimiento, quedaron todas las chicas y en otro, los chicos… exceptuando a james y Claire y a Fred y Pauline, que se habían desaparecido y todos deducían que estaban haciendo.

En el vagón no había casi alumnos, pero ellos querían compartir compartimientos para hablar antes de separarse, aunque se vieran todas las vacaciones, tenían que ir a sus respectivos hogares para empacar y regresar esa misma tarde o más tardar en la mañana a casa de Molly Weasley.

-¡Bueno… ya saben chicos ¡a conquistar estas vacaciones!- dijo Albus

-Pero ¿Cómo quieres que conquiste yo, si todas las chicas que van son mayores?-dijo Hugo triste.

-¡Hugo mi tía Gabrielle va a traer a las sobrinas de su esposo!-dijo Lois.

-¿Las rubias? Ese par están…-dijo Hugo ahora feliz, dejando la frase en el aire.

-Ya yo no tengo tarea, la terminé antes de salir del colegio-dijo David, y todos comprendieron, ya tenía una novia.

-Bueno, ¡Lyssander!-dijo Albus.

-¿Si?-dijo él.

-Todos los Weasley presentes, Lois, Hugo… y yo, te dejamos que conquistes a Lily, ¿Verdad Chicos?-ellos asintieron- y Scorp, se que te gusta Rose…-Terminó Albus.

-Pero le pones un dedo encima y te juro que te.....- Hugo no concluyo la frase porque Albus lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Hugo… Míralo de este modo… Rose puede ser de nuestra familia, y tu, Fred y James la tienen al margen, pero mi prima no se va a quedar soltera toda la vida, ¿no prefieres que la conquiste Scorp a que vuelva con el miserable de Samuel?- le dijo, tratando de ayudar a un callado Scorpius.

-Chicos, tienen que ayudarme…-dijo Lorcan.

-¿Con quién?- Pregunto David.

-Con Roxanne- dijo triste, todos se rieron de él, ya que le gustaba la más quisquillosa Weasley, ni Dominique que era casi una veela era tan selectiva.

-Buena broma, Lorcan- dijo Lois.

-No es una broma- dijo de nuevo Lorcan.

-¿En serio quieres conquistar a Roxanne?- le preguntó Albus.

-Si- dijo él ahora cabizbajo.

-Tienes que buscar ayuda con Rose- le dijo Lois.

-Tendré que hacerlo-dijo de nuevo Lorcan. Scorpius era tímido, pero sabía cómo enamorar a una chica, pues había salido con algunas chicas de Slytherin, pero ninguna le llenaba todas las expectativas.

-Oye Lorcan…-dijo Scorp.

-¿Si Malfoy?-dijo Lorcan con desinterés.

-¿Quieres que lleve a mi prima Sophie a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros?- hizo una pausa para luego aclarar- tiene nuestra edad, pero mi tía Daphne la envió a Beauxbattons- Termino él, lo preguntó por si las dudas, además, su prima le había comentado que no tenía nada que hacer estas vacaciones.


	3. ¿A dónde se fue?

Hola! :D perdonen la tardanza!

Ya lo tenía listo, pero no había podido actualizar.

Quería agradecer a "jjaacckkyy, susyh, yesica7448 y a MakiMalfoy" POR SUS REVIEWS!!

No saben lo que me alegra que les guste mi historia, espero que les guste este Cap!

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de J.k. Rowling_

_Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy._

**3. ¿A dónde se fue?**

_-Oye Lorcan…-dijo Scorp._

_-¿Si Malfoy?-dijo Lorcan con desinterés._

_-¿Quieres que lleve a mi prima Sophie a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros?- hizo una pausa para luego aclarar- tiene nuestra edad, pero mi tía Daphne la envió a Beauxbattons- Termino él, lo preguntó por si las dudas, además, su prima le había comentado que no tenía nada que hacer estas vacaciones._

-¿Crees qué les agrade a las chicas?- dijo Lorcan, y por supuesto que quería conocer a la chica.

-¡Eso no tiene importancia!- dijo Albus- ¡si no les agrada a las chicas, puede estar con nosotros!-

-Bueno… ¡Está bien!- dijo Lorcan

-¡Chicos, lo pasaremos magnífico, ya que mi abuelo Arthur ha remodelado la casa, y transformó los dormitorios para que estemos de un lado todos los chicos, y del otro todas las chicas, además mi papá y el tío Bill, construyeron una piscina, será fantástico!- hablo de nuevo Albus.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, no paraban de hablar de lo ansiosos que estaban por llegar, incluso las chicas estaban nerviosas y no paraban de parlotear y de pensar en los chicos que conquistarían este verano…

-Bueno, chicas… ¡Va estar de lo mejor!- dijo Lily.

-He' Lily, ¿eso incluiría a Lyssander no?, porque lo vi buscándote y… ¡siempre te le escapas!- dijo Roxanne, Lily se tornó roja como su cabello, y al ver su rostro todas rieron.

-Y bueno, Sarah… ¿qué tal besa Mclaggen?- le preguntó Dominique con una sonrisa de medio lado que a Sarah le pareció pervertida.

-¿Besar?, esta mañana tenía un concepto totalmente diferente al que tengo ahora…- dijo ella orgullosa de lo que había hecho en la mañana; a su parecer, David era un dios besando y tenía el cuerpo de un troyano, hermosamente esculpido.

- Hey chicas, papá me dijo que les recordara que llevaran el dinero- dijo Lily, y era algo muy necesario, pasarían el verano todos juntos, pero a cargo estarían sus padres: Harry y Ginny, y como chaperones más jóvenes, Victoire y Ted. Además su padre le había dicho que tal vez irían a un campamento, pero luego aclaro que habían remodelado la Madriguera y que no había problema con que todos fueran, pero que llevaran una no muy alta cuota por semana para lo que era alojamiento y la custodia de los adolescentes.

-Está bien Lily… ¡Ya lo has dicho tres veces!- dijo Hanna.

-Oh chicas, la hermana de mi tía Fleur traerá a sus sobrinas- dijo Roxanne.

-Sí, Ashley y Marie son un amor… Son adorables, y están a la altura de Lois y Hugo, ¡podrían enamorarse!- dijo Dominique- Oh´y son sus sobrinas políticas-

-¡Fantástico!, espero que ahora estemos igualados en cantidad…- dijo Rose en tono pesimista.

-Rose, estas algo callada… ¿Te pasa algo amiga?- pregunto Hanna.

-Emmm… no…-dijo Rose entrecortadamente.

-Rose… es por Samuel Woods, ¿verdad?- Dijo Dominique, conocía muy bien a su prima y lo que la molestaba.

-No… Yo tengo que olvidarme de ese chico, y… y- no habló más, ella había estado pensando en él todo el viaje.

- Y se cual es el más indicado Rose…-dijo Dominique.

-Si prima, es carismático, elegante, romántico, es rubio y tiene ojos grises, y según él le gustas ¡Tú!- dijo pícara Roxanne.

-Claro que no…-dijo Rose, ella sabía muy bien de quien su prima estaba hablando.

-El veritaserum no miente prima- dijo Lily- mírame, ¡no pude mentirle a Lyssander!-

-Es cierto amiga, él gusta de ti- aseveró Hanna.

-Pero, yo no gusto de él- dijo Rose.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Lily, le encantaba hacer que su prima se cuestionara, porque así saldría de aquella depresión que la atormentaba.

-Muy segura- le respondió seria Rose.

-Eso ya lo veremos- interrumpió Roxanne.

Hubo un silencio en el que todas miraron a la cara a Rose y después entre ellas.

-Ohh, Roxanne, ¿a quién vas a invitar tu?- le pregunto Sarah.

-¡A ti, duhh!- dijo ella.

- Y, ¿cómo le vas hacer?, ¡no tienes a quien conquistar!- dijo Sarah.

-¿Eso crees?-pausó- El tío Harry se encontró a un amigo de su infancia que estudiaba en Hogwarts, e invitó a su hijo a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros… y bueno, tiene sus atributos, es alto, de ojos color topacio y saben que me gustan mitad muggle…- dijo Roxanne.

-Y, ¿dónde estudia?-Preguntó Hanna.

-En Durmstrang, pero creo que se cambiará a Hogwarts este año, ni idea…- les dijo la chica.

Roxanne abrió su mochila de viaje y saco de esta un teléfono móvil, del que al pasar unos segundos apareció la foto del susodicho, y arriba de ésta reposaba su nombre; Mathew Finnigan.

-Chicas, ¡Ya!... ¡Cierren la boca que les van a entrar moscas!- les dijo Rose a las demás.

-Cambiemos el tema- propuso Lily.

-Está bien… Una pregunta, ¿A ustedes les agrada Claire?- preguntó Roxanne, a quien no le agradaba para nada.

- Si bueno, no es nada agradable ver como se come a James… pero, es buena-dijo enfatizando la palabra "buena" sarcásticamente, a Lily no le agradaban las novias de James, porque era muy apegada a él, y de vez en cuando le entraban celos de hermana, como si tuviera cinco años.

-Lo sé Lily, a mi no me agrada para nada Pauline, es que usshh… ¡Como se le mete en el pantalón a mi hermano!… Es una completa Z O R R A -dijo Roxanne.

-Roxanne, Lily, eso pasará, siempre tendrán celos hermanasticos, yo aun no los tengo, pero a la primera que engatuse al inocente Lois, la mato con mis propias manos…- dijo Dominique- y, ¿qué tal tu Rose?-

-No lo sé Dom… mi hermano sabe cuidarse, pero por mucho que me lo diga, a la primera que le rompa el corazón va a ser degollada, además se que si vuelvo a sufrir por otro chico, él es capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos- dijo Rose.

-¡Chicas, me van a ser llorar!- dijo Sarah- son tan lindas con ellos que no sé qué decir…-

-No llores Sarah, por Merlín, es amor de hermano-dijo Hanna.

-Y ¿cómo va tu amor normal Hanna?- pregunto Lily

-No lo sé Lily, estoy muy confundida, antes me gustaba Lorcan, pero después de besar a tu hermano, no sé, sentí algo que jamás había sentido, además tu hermano es más maduro, por sobre Lorcan- dijo Hanna.

-Hey, recuerda de Lorcan es idéntico a Lyssander- dijo Lily enojándose en broma.

Todas rieron ante el gesto.

* * *

Así pasaron las horas, el expreso llegó un poco lento según el parecer de Rose, que ya quería llegar a su casa. Deseaba darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre, el hombre más noble de mundo, el que nunca la lastimaría, su consuelo, pero a veces su tormento.

Bajaron todos los Weasley y por último ella, corrió y saludo a su padre, quien la recibió con un abrazo de oso, y la lleno de calor Ronald, su favorito. Para luego abrazar a Hugo y preguntarle cómo le había ido. Subieron al auto y fueron directo a su casa en Londres, donde su madre los recibió con un almuerzo estupendo.

-Oye Hugo, ¿a quién llevaras a casa de la abuela Molly?- le preguntó Hermione.

-A Lorcan- dijo él.

-¿Y tu querida?- le preguntó Ron a Rose.

-A Hanna- dijo ella.

-Bueno, nosotros seremos los receptores de los chicos mañana, pero hoy, todos estas es sus casas, incluyendo sus primos- dijo Hermione.

-Pensé que nos encontraríamos todos los Weasley esta noche- dijo Hugo.

-Sí, pero la abuela Molly necesitaba tiempo para preparar toda la comida para la bienvenida-dijo Ron, y luego hizo un gesto con su mano sobre su estomago, que le saco risas a sus hijos y a su esposa. Así prosiguió el almuerzo, lleno de risas, Hugo y Rose subieron a sus dormitorios mientras sus padres recogían la mesa.

-Ron, no iremos este año a casa de tus padres, ya lo habíamos hablado- dijo severa Hermione.

-No estoy de acuerdo, ¿no crees que Harry y Ginny necesiten ayuda?, además, también serían nuestras vacaciones- dijo Ron tratando de convencerla.

-No lo sé Ron, ellos organizaron esto, no creo que necesiten ayuda- dijo Hermione mirándolo como lo hacía desde que tenían 17 años.

De repente se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono móvil de Hermione, ella se dispuso a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?- dijo, la otra voz le hablaba, pero Ron no lograba escucharla- Ginny, ¿Cómo están?- dijo ella otra vez, Ron moría de nervios por saber que quería su hermana menor- Esta bien, nos veremos mañana… No, no te preocupes, no teníamos planes… está bien, adiós- dijo por último.

-¿Entonces?, ¿qué te dijo Ginny?- dijo Ron exasperado.

-Voy a empacar, nos vamos con los niños, yo le digo a Hugo, ve tu por Rose- dijo ella resignada.

Así hizo Ron, tocó la puerta del dormitorio de la chica y ella no contestó, volvió a tocar pero no consiguió respuesta. Entró y fue cuando se percato de que no había nadie allí; no estaba con Hugo, no estaba en la sala, no estaba en el computador, ni en la cocina. Ron se preguntaba dónde estaría, hasta que vio por el ventanal del salón una cabellera roja rizada que miraba al vacío, sentada en el pasto, Salió por la puerta trasera y la pudo ver mejor, estaba llorando.

La chica lloraba. Hasta hace poco pensaba pasar las vacaciones con Samuel, pero ahora todo había cambiado, y no sabía que iba a hacer… No tenía ánimos para conseguirse a otro, no quería enamorarse, se prometía no enamorarse, no quería volver a sentir aquello, no quería volver a sufrir.

-Rose…-dijo Ron casi en susurro- ¿Qué pasa mi niña?-

-Nada papá, no pasa nada- dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

-No creo que seas de las chicas que lloran por nada… no creo haberte educado de esa forma…-dijo él, siempre había sido apegado más a su hija que con su hijo, a fin de cuentas, Hugo confiaba más en su madre.

-Papá, siempre seré Rose, pero en serio, no pasa nada, no es importante- dijo tratando de ocultar ambos, la causa y el efecto.

-Bueno cariño, no importa la causa, espero que sea lo que te pase, sea como tú digas, sin importancia… Ahora vamos a empacar, tu padrino llamó, nosotros vamos con ustedes- le dijo y luego la abrazo fuerte, igual, ella necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como él, ella por su pesadez y él porque de ese modo sabía que no había perdido su confianza. A ella ya no le preocupaba que ellos fueran a casa de su abuela Molly, en un principio, dos meses atrás se hubiera negado rotundamente, pero qué más daba, ya no tenía que esconderse. Se levanto del pasto y camino a su dormitorio cual alma en pena.

Al estar allí, comenzó a empacar sus cosas en su valija de viajes color verde olivo y tenía unas margaritas de color plateado, eran perfectas. El dibujo demostraba su personalidad, frágil, decidida, tímida y con un carácter de pelos. Comenzó a colocar su ropa dentro de ésta: sus cómodas camisetas unicolores, sus shorts cortos de mezclilla, algunos jeans y zapatos, su traje de baño y todo lo que sus primas dijeron que llevara.

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de empacar. Recibió una llamada de Hanna:

-¿Rose?- dijo la voz de su mejor amiga.

-No, la abuela de Merlín, claro tonta… me llamas a mi móvil y preguntas quién es…- Rose estaba muerta de la risa, y su amiga también.

-Bueno, Rose… ya ponte seria- dijo Hanna cuando al fin pudo parar de reírse por la ocurrencia de su amiga, quien todavía se reía.

-Está bien, dime- dijo una Rose ya más calmada.

-Bueno, tengo que decirte que…me gusta tu primo Albus- dijo y luego hizo silencio.

-Eso ya lo sabía, si te hubieras visto ayer besándolo te hubieras asombrado- dijo Rose.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-dijo Hanna con un tono de decepción hacía sí misma.

-Para todo excepto para él- dijo la pelirroja indiferente.

-Ahh Rose, a veces pienso que no quieres hablar conmigo- dijo Hanna.

-Discúlpame Hanna, no he estado de buen humor últimamente- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ahh, Rose, deja de pensar en ese imbécil, hay muchos peces en el agua-dijo Hanna.

-Hanna, si te ocurriera lo que me pasó, no te gustaría que yo te dijera lo que me dices, ¿cierto?- le dijo, ya estaba cansada de que siempre le dijeran la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Yo… lo siento Rose, no, no me gustaría- dijo ahora apenada.

-No te preocupes- dijo Rose.

-Mañana... ¿iremos de compras, verdad?- dijo dudosa Hanna.

-Sí, nos vemos en AquaMall a las once de la mañana, ¿te parece?- dijo Rose.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces nos vemos Rose- dijo Hanna.

-Adiós, Hanna- y el teléfono sonó en alerta de que la llamada había terminado.

* * *

Scorpius esta acomodando su maleta, con su elfo doméstico y comiendo un emparedado de jalea y mantequilla de maní. Empacó toda su ropa veraniega, es decir, su ropa menos ostentosa: jeans, camisetas de mangas a tres cuartos, trajes de baño y una gorra para el sol, sus lentes oscuros y una mochila para salir, él era un chico normal, que dejaba el dinero a un lado y tenía amistades verdaderas. Podía ya no ser virgen, pero no buscaba chicas para aquel propósito, él buscaba amor no placer. Era sincero y el más codiciado de Hogwarts, así como su padre también lo había sido.

Recibió llamadas de los Scamander, y de Albus; y se acordó de repente de llamar a Sophie. Tomó el teléfono y marcó su móvil.

_Beap… Beap…_

Cuando contestó, Scorpius no sabía que decirle:

-¿Hola?-Preguntó ella.

-Sophie es Scorpius- dijo él.

-Hola Scorpius, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo ella. Siempre era amable con él, y cuando iban de vacaciones juntos se la pasaba de lujo.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?, ¿Cómo está la tía Daphne?-le pregunto Scorpius, trataba de ser sutil.

-Bueno, ya sabes trabajando y comprando… mi madre no tiene tiempo para nadie- le dijo casi tristemente.

-La mía tampoco, y bueno Draco siempre está de viaje, no lo he visto desde que llegue- dijo Scorpius.

-Scorpius, según escuche decir a mi madre, tu padre no está de viaje- dijo ella, a Scorpius el mundo se le vino prácticamente abajo, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¿Qué dices Sophie?, ¿Estás hablando en serio?- le dijo, no podía creerlo.

- Si Scorp, no te mentiría con este tipo de cosas- dijo ella ligeramente severa.

-Pero… ¿A dónde se fue?- dijo con su voz quebradiza.

-No lo sé Scorp… Solo escuche que se había ido… lo lamento tanto primo…- le dijo ahora a punto de las lágrimas.

-Pero, ¿solo se fue?, se fue ¿en qué sentido?- le preguntó.

-Cuando se lo pregunte a mi madre, solo me dijo que se había ido de la casa y no me dio causa…-le dijo ella, por un minuto se quedaron en silencio, cada unos en sus propios pensamientos- Scorp, yo hablaré hoy con mi madre y le sacaré información… te llamo mañana- le ofreció la chica.

-Prima, ponte a empacar, te vas de vacaciones conmigo mañana- le dijo Scorpius.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó- no juegues conmigo Scorpius-

-No es juego, dile a tía Daphne que vienes conmigo y mis amigos a pasar el verano donde los Potter, empaca lo necesario, y ten en cuenta que tengo entendido que iremos a la playa- le dijo severo.

-Le diré, pero no te prometo nada- le dijo ella.

-Sophie, por favor, ahora es cuando más te necesito, por favor ven conmigo- le pidió, en realidad si la necesitaba.

-Está bien, te llamo en la mañana dijo la chica, que ahora se compadecía, no le gustaba que su primo sufriera en absoluto.

-Buenas noches, Sophie- le dijo él, siempre era cortés y oportuno.

-Buenas noches primo, te quiero- esa frase siempre era dicha por ella. Lo quería, era su único primo y no le molestaba en absoluto, habían sido criados para ser iguales, a veces andaban juntos en las fiestas y los desconocidos preguntaba si eran hermanos, ya que se parecían mucho, cabello liso rubio platinado, ojos grises y tés blanca. Se diferenciaban porque la chica tenía pecas en rostro y espalda.

- Yo igual- dijo él- hasta mañana-

-Nos vemos, adiós- termino ella.

-Adiós- finalizo Scorpius.

Al dar por terminada la llamada, tiró al suelo el teléfono celular, y todo lo que estaba a su alcance, gritando y gimiendo de rabia. No creía que Draco, su padre, fuera capaz de irse, él, que siempre le había dicho que abandonar o escapar era de cobardes, ahora se iba y sin darle una explicación.

Ya su cuarto esta convertido en basurero, todo se encontraba en el suelo, y se dispuso a salir, él quería una explicación. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su madre, con su semblante apacible de siempre, el que sembraba tensión y no paz o amor, aunque el siempre se había sentido afortunado de tener a una madre y a un padre como ellos.

-Scorpius, ¿te ocurre algo, hijo?- le preguntó con su semblante inquebrantable.

-Si madre, estoy molesto- le dijo indiferente.

-Y, ¿Cuál es tu razón?- le pregunto ella. Siempre era objetiva con sus palabras.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que mi padre estaba de viaje, cuando eso no es cierto?- estaba histérico, ya no podía con los sentimientos contenidos, primero rabia, y enojo y después miedo y tristeza, su semblante ya no era inquebrantable, el no era frío ni calculador como Lucius o Draco lo eran, el era noble y valiente, no quería el mal de nadie, ni el dinero de nadie, solo ser feliz, tener amigos de verdad… y esperaba que sus padres le fueran sinceros.

-Y-Yo… Scorpius, baja ese tono… es a tu madre a quien le hablas- le regaño Astoria.

-Precisamente madre… no cambies el tema, dímelo, ¿dónde está? – le exigía respuestas… Ya sus ojos estaban humedecidos por la impotencia.

-T-Tu… Tu padre y yo, discutimos y… y él se fue un tiempo…- le decía ella, no quería decirle la verdad, la cruda verdad.

-¿Se fue?, ¿así de simple?... dime la verdad madre- le dijo Scorpius llevándose una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas.

-Es la verdad Scorpius- le dijo su madre.

-¿Por qué discutieron?- le preguntó Scorpius, no sabía qué tipo de discusión era la que podía hacer que su padre se fuera.

-Porque…-ella buscaba alguna mentira de donde sostenerse.

-Di-me-lo…- le dijo, ya con la cara empapada, de sus salada lágrimas a causa de no saber la verdad.

-Por… tu amistad con Potter… yo trate de decirle que no tenía nada de malo, pero él, el no lo comprende…- dijo Astoria desviando la mirada, tratando de no encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de su hijo, que tanto le recordaban a Draco, que ahora eran puñales sobre su rostro.

-No te creo, ya habíamos discutido eso, y él lo había aceptado a la larga… ¿Qué ocultas madre?- le preguntó en seco de nuevo, lo le gustaban las mentiras.

-No puedo hijo, no Puedo decírtelo, ahora, llama a algún elfo abajo en la cocina para que ordene tu habitación, y termina de empacar… - le dijo y se alejó por el pasillo.

El chico bajó las escaleras y le ordenó a un elfo que organizara su dormitorio; arreglo su maleta y se colocó el pantalón de su pijama, antes de irse a dormir, caminó a la habitación que era sus padres y tocó la puerta, al oír un ligero "_Pase _"abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

-Scorpius- dijo ella fría, pero en el fondo le dolía que su hijo no supiera la verdad.

-Terminé de empacar, y venía a desearte buenas noches- dijo él, no tan seco como su madre lo había sido, pero no pudo terminar con lo que venía a decirle porque ésta se le abalanzo en un abrazo mientras sollozaba en su nuca.

-Hijo, lo siento tanto… Debí decirte la verdad, pero es que no puedo…- le decía su progenitora mientras su cara era surcada por lágrimas.

-Madre, ¿Es que ya no se aman?- le pregunto Scorpius inocentemente… si la respuesta era afirmativa sería el golpe más bajo que pudiera recibir.

-Hijo, siempre amaré a tu padre, es que no se que le ocurre a él… es muy confuso y no puedo revelártelo. Además, no mereces pasar por esto- le dijo su madre, y tenía razón el no merecía pagar por los platos rotos de sus padres.

-¿Sabes si lo veré antes de irme?- le pregunto Scorpius.

-Tú sabes muy bien que él no necesita invitaciones para venir a su casa- aseveró Astoria. Ella no había sido sincera con él en su totalidad.

- Buenas noches, Madre- le dijo Scorpius con un tono desganado y somnoliento.

-Buenas noches hijo- le dijo Astoria.

El chico se levanto de la cama y a paso uniforme se dirijo hasta la salida, que abrió y cerró con suma delicadeza. Bajó las escaleras poco a poco hasta verse sentado en un sillón justo al lado del teléfono que se dispuso a tomar, marcó una serie de números que se sabía de memoria: La casa de su padrino Blaise.

-¿Hola?- dijo Claire la hija de su padrino.

-Claire, es Scorpius- dijo él- Responde sí o no, ¿mi padre está es tu casa?-

-Sí- Dijo ella

-Ahora… ¿Mañana vas a donde los Potter?-

-Sí- repitió ella.

-¿Me haces un favor?- pregunto Scorpius.

-Sí-

-Dile a Draco que mañana me voy a donde los Potter, y que si quiere verme de nuevo, venga antes de las doce del día, puedes venir si quieres que nos vayamos juntos, mi prima Sophie viene, también, adiós- dijo Scorpius, y terminó aquella llamada. Caminó medio dormido a su cuarto y solo se quitó la camiseta para echarse a la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.


	4. El Inicio del Verano

**Bueno, me tarde un poco pero con los eamenes finales no hay mucho tiempo para que pueda actualizar, hehhee… bueno aki les dejo el cap.(Espero que les guste).**

**Bueno Grax a todos por los Reviews!!... **

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de j.k. Rowling_

_Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy_

4. **El Inicio del Verano**

_-Dile a Draco que mañana me voy a donde los Potter, y que si quiere verme de nuevo, venga antes de las doce del día, puedes venir si quieres que nos vayamos juntos, mi prima Sophie viene, también, adiós- dijo Scorpius, y terminó aquella llamada. Caminó medio dormido a su cuarto y solo se quitó la camiseta para echarse a la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido._

_

* * *

_

Rose despertó temprano en la mañana y tomo un rico desayuno. Luego, subió al cuarto de Hugo a despertarlo.

-Hugo- dijo ella, moviéndolo un poco con la mano derecha. El chico, tan solo un año menos que ella, era un ángel, dormía boca abajo sin camiseta y amanecía siempre con el cabello alborotado. Era castaño por excelencia y su cabellera risada lo hacía diferenciarse de su padre, y sus ojos castaños eran completamente iguales a los de su madre - Hugo- volvió a decir su hermana mayor - Hugo despierta -

-Maldita sea, ¿qué quieres Rose?- dijo él en susurro, odiaba que su hermana lo despertara en la mañana.

-Despiértate, creo que eso es muy obvio- le dijo su hermana mirándolo tiernamente. - vamos, ve y vístete y a desayunar, que nos salimos en dos horas-le dijo con su voz de mandona.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo él resignándose.

Cuando Hugo ya tenía la camiseta puesta y se disponía a desayunar ya Rose se había ido a tomar una ducha. Hugo bajó despacio las escaleras de madera para luego saludar a su madre con un tierno beso en la mejilla que estaba acostumbrado a darle y desayunó su cereal favorito, aritos de colores. Cuando terminó de devorar aquel gran tazón, bebió una taza de malteada de chocolate y subió a darse una ducha.

-Rose- dijo en la puerta del baño- ¡desocupa el baño!-

-¡Espera un rato pequeño gusano!- le dijo ella, le gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡No me digas así Rose, si lo llegas hacer delante de todo el mundo, te degollaré!-dijo él, siempre amenazaba con lo mismo, y su hermana disfrutaba inmensamente ver su tierna cara de molesto.

-Está bien, ya salgo- dijo Rose y en el acto abrió la puerta, salió con su bata de baño en dirección a su habitación.

Él entró y se dio la ducha caliente que necesitaba.

Rose comenzó a vestirse y se colocó una camiseta de tirantes blanca y su pantalón por la rodilla de jean, sus zapatillas negras, mientras esperaba que su cabello se secara con la toalla que tenía en la cabeza en forma de turbante.

El chico salió del baño con la toalla en la cadera y entró en su habitación. Se colocó unos shorts bajo la rodilla, una camiseta que decía "Almost" y unos zapatos que eran se su estilo en el mundo muggle- skaters-, y por supuesto, su sombrero, uno muy cool, Hugo era un chico guapo a la vista de todos, pero aun le faltaba algo; edad.

Los dos salieron de sus cuartos al mismo tiempo y él la dejó bajar las escaleras ayudándola con sus maletas, él era un caballero hasta con su hermana.

-Hugo, ¿vienes al centro comercial?- le preguntó Rose antes de tomar su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.

-No lo sé… ¿sólo van tu y Hanna?- preguntó.

-No; van todos los Weasley, ¿por qué no llamas a los chicos y así nos reunimos allí?- le preguntó Rose.

-Buena idea- dijo Hugo, tomó su teléfono móvil y llamo a Albus, quien le dijo a los Scamander a David, a Mathew Finnigan, y James quien le avisó a Lois y a Fred, Claire y a Pauline, y Albus quien por último llamó a Scorpius, quien dijo que no había problema.

* * *

Scorpius despertó con la llamada de su mejor amigo Albus, quien le decía que se reunirían en un centro comercial muggle cercano a su casa en Londres, y que si no podía asistir, simplemente que se presentara a la hora indicada en la Madriguera.

Tomó una ducha y se vistió sumamente sexy para la chica que lo hubiera visto. Bajó las escaleras y al entrar al comedor, se encontró con su peor temor, su padre había asistido a su llamado.

-Buenos días -dijo Draco.

-Buenos días Padre- dijo Scorpius.

-Me imagino que deseas una explicación- le dijo Draco Malfoy, su padre…- vamos a mi despacho- le ordenó, al fin y al cabo aun era su padre.

Caminaron en silencio y a una distancia prudente uno del otro. Ellos nunca habían sido muy unidos y siempre estaba solo con Astoria su madre, ya que Draco siempre estaba de viaje.

Al entrar al despacho de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius se sentó al frente del escritorio y su padre del otro lado.

-Hijo…- comenzó a decirle Draco, no sabía cómo preguntarle que quería saber o como soltarle toda la verdad.

-Padre, no des rodeos… ¿por qué nos abandonas?- le dijo Scorpius rojo de furia.

-Yo no los he abandonado- dijo él, sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Y qué nombre le das a esto?- le preguntó, no subía la voz porque conocía lo que su padre podía llegar a hacerle.

-¡No seas altanero!- exclamó Draco.

-Lo aprendí del mejor- le dijo Scorpius mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Calla!- le gritó Draco.

-No padre, ahora no puedo callar… ¿no fuiste tú el que me dijo que huir era de cobardes?, ahora nos dejas solos y no sabes el daño que le has hecho a mi madre…- le dijo furioso Scorpius levantándose del asiento.

-No he huido, ¡tú no sabes nada niño malcriado!- le dijo Draco, que su propio hijo le hubiera dicho aquello le había dolido, ya que él nunca tuvo la valentía para enfrentarse a su padre.

-Bueno, y si no se nada… ¿por qué no me lo explicas?- le dijo Scorpius ahora más calmado.

-No; solo me presenté para verte… no pienso decirte nada- le dijo seco Draco.

-Dímelo padre- pausó- te lo exijo, como último regalo, como la última vez que me veas… dímelo ahora- le dijo Scorpius al borde de la locura, si su padre se iba no lo volvería a ver.

-Fue tu madre-le dijo Draco.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó Scorpius indignado- ¿Qué mi madre qué?-

-Yo encontré a tu madre con otro hombre en mi cuarto, en mi propia cama, Scorpius…- dijo Draco, ahora sus ojos brotaban llamas de ira.

-¿Qué?- gritó Scorpius-Padre, ¿quién es?-

-Ya me he encargado de eso, pero he preferido no matarlo-

-Pero… ¿quién es?- volvió a preguntarle Scorpius.

-Aún no lo sé, era un mago insignificante-dijo Draco a punto de explotar de ira- Era un traidor a la sangre-

-Yo… creo que te debo una disculpa padre- le dijo cabizbajo Scorpius.

-Sé lo que ocurre hijo, ya lo viví, tu abuelo Lucius engaño repetidas veces a tu abuela Narcissa, y no te reprendí por eso, porque me veía a mí a tu edad- dijo ahora más calmado.

-Padre, si me lo permites, desearía ir a vivir contigo, a donde sea- le replicó Scorpius.

-Ya me he comprado un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres, puedes venir cuando quieras, pues esa es tu casa también- le dijo Draco.

-Padre, siento haberte cuestionado- dijo Scorpius muy arrepentido- yo, pensé que había sido al contrario.-

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme… sé que vas a casa de los Potter, que la pases bien y regresa antes de que empiecen las clases, para llevarte a un lugar que he deseado llevarte desde que eras pequeño, creo que ya estas suficientemente grande- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que los caracterizaba como Malfoys.

Se levantaron y Scorpius fue directo a la cocina, moría de hambre. Tomó una manzana verde y de a mordiscos en pocos minutos solo quedaba su corazón, tomó otra y ocurrió lo mismo, luego se tomo un vaso de yogurt de arándanos y subió a terminar su valija. En toda la mañana no le dirijo una mirada a su madre, ni una sonrisa. Simplemente se despidió de ella un poco distante cuando le tocaba marcharse.

* * *

Rose se encontraba en la entrada del centro comercial, ahora traía sobre su ropa una chaqueta color turquesa que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran.

Su amiga Hanna llevaba una minifalda que mezclilla clara con unos tacos sencillos negros y un suéter en V color magenta con su cabello sencillamente suelto, con su flequillo que cubría su frente. Se encontraron con Lily y Sarah también, además pronto en el restaurante japonés encontraron a Roxanne y a Dominique que charlaban mientras comían rollos de sushi que Rose no soportaba y charlando con las gemelas Ashley y Marie Cunningham animadamente.

Rose tomó su teléfono móvil y contesto la llamada, era de Albus.

-¿Hola?- dijo ella.

-¡Rose!, ¿donde se encuentran?, ¡hemos dado millones de vueltas y aun no las vemos…! -dijo el desesperado.

-¿Quiénes están contigo?- le preguntó Rose.

-Todos menos, James, Fred y sus novias- le dijo él.

-Bueno, estamos en el restaurante japonés- le dijo ella- ahora vamos a el cine, ¿vienen?- le preguntó; no quería excluirse del grupo.

-¡Claro!, nos vemos allí- dijo Albus ahora contento.

-Bye- dijo ella. Y terminó la llamada.

Las chicas la miraban y no sabían qué dirían los chicos al verlas así todas vestidas sensualmente. Hanna nunca se había vestido así antes, pero era su nuevo cambio de imagen que seguiría todas las vacaciones de verano y su nuevo año en Hogwarts.

-Vamos, dinos… ¿qué dijo Albus?- preguntó Lily, interesada; si Albus rondaba el centro comercial, con el se encontraban los Scamander.

-Vamos al cine- dijo ella.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Sarah.

-Si- dijo Rose, mientras ella brincaba, ya que vería a David.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos aquí paradas?- preguntó Dominique.

-No lo sé Dom- dijo Ashley, Marie y ella se diferenciaban en su estilo de vestimenta y solo en que a Marie le gustaba llevar el cabello rizado con el flequillo recogido y a Ashley le gustaba liso y con el flequillo de medio lado, además los ojos de Ashley eran grises y los Marie azules eléctricos.

Caminaron todas juntas hacia el cine y se encontraron allí todos, había chicos que ni Rose conocía y una chica que no conocía tampoco. La miró extrañada, _¿acaso sería la novia de alguien?, _a su parecer se llevaba muy bien con Malfoy, y… ¿y si era su novia?

-Rose- la llamó Scorpius. Ella volteó y vio a la chica que estaba con él, rubia y de cabellos lisos, de exuberante belleza ensartada en el brazo del rubio.

-Scorpius- dijo ella indiferente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ella no gustaba de él, y no debería sentir celos ¿o sí?

-Te presento a Sophie, ella es mi… - estaba a punto de terminar pero se vio interrumpido por Rose y su colérica voz.

-Novia, ya lo sé…- dijo ella.

"_¿Qué me pasa?, yo no gusto de Scorpius…y entonces ¿por qué carajo te dan celos?"_Pensó ella.

Sophie pellizco el brazo de su primo haciendo ademán de que siguiera el juego, pero él quiso negarse. Rose al no encontrar otro punto de conversación, se volteó dándoles la espalda a quienes la miraban, y se dispuso a mirar la cartelera del cine. Había películas desde las más terroríficas hasta la más tierna película para pre-escolares.

Su hermano estaba hablando con Marie, y ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lois. Y Lois hablaba con Ashley, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hugo. Las gemelas después de un rato, fueron al tocador juntas y se pusieron a charlar.

-Marie… ¿Te gusta Hugo?- le pregunto preocupada Ashley.

-No, y ¿tu gustas de Lois?- le preguntó Marie.

-No- le respondió Ashley.

-¿Cambiamos?- le pregunto Marie.

-Pero, le decimos… no pretendo cambiar de apariencia y llegar siendo tu- dijo Ashley cansada, y en efecto, en la escuela era divertido cambiar de lugar con su hermana, pero no cuando un chico le gustaba así como Hugo.

-Está bien- dijo Marie.

Salieron de allí y les hablaron a los chicos del intercambio y a ellos les pareció de maravilla, ya que se aburrían que las chicas miraran al otro, además, Hugo tenía rato mirando a Ashley mientras ella lo miraba y había un ovillo con un mechón de su cabello; sus lisos cabellos rubios platinados lo volvían loco, mientras que los bucles de Marie le parecían Burdos; todo lo contrario a Lois.

Mientras, Albus había buscado a Hanna, quien no se escondía, pero disimulaba no estar allí; completamente abochornada por el juego que hacía con su perfume y como la hipnotizaban sus ojos, la manera en que él se contoneaba llamando su atención como un pavo real con su elegante plumaje. Mientras ella lo seducía con su timidez inconstante y sus rosadas mejillas.

-Hanna, hola- le dijo tímido Albus.

-Hola Albus- dijo ella, él amaba cuando ella decía su nombre.

-Y… ¿Qué estas pensando?, ¿ya sabes cuál quieres ver?- le preguntó Albus.

-No lo sé, podría ser la de terror en 3D- dijo Hanna despreocupada.

-No sabía ese lado tuyo- le dijo Albus en broma.

-No me conoces ni un poco- le contestó Hanna.

-Y si quiero conocerte… ¿Está mal?- preguntó Albus levantando una ceja.

-No lo creo; a mí también me gustaría conocerte- le dijo ella.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?- le preguntó Albus mirándola esperanzado.

-No lo sé… déjame pensarlo- pauso Hanna haciéndose la indecisa- Me encantaría- dijo al ver la cara del chico con ojos esmeraldas que la miraban ahora muy feliz. Ella estaba totalmente nerviosa pero igualmente caminaron al mismo paso hacia la heladería perdiéndose entre la multitud por el largo pasillo.

Por otra parte, estaban Lily y Lyssander charlando tímidamente en una de las mesas cercanas al café del cine. Él la miraba temeroso y ella trataba de evitar el contacto visual.

-Lily- dijo él.

-Lyssander- dijo ella tímidamente.

-¿Podrías al menos mirarme a la cara?- le preguntó intrigado.

-Lo siento Lyssander- dijo ella levantando la mirada y quedándose prendada en aquellos ojos zafiro que la miraban apasionadamente.

-Estas perdonada, pero por favor… dime qué rayos te ocurre…- le dijo él con rostro interesado; le prestaba toda la atención que disponía.

-Yo… bueno, estoy muy avergonzada por lo que ocurrió la última noche en Hogwarts- objetó ella.

-No deberías- le dijo él observándola con una sonrisa de medio lado- Yo también te quiero, ¿sabes?-

-Umm- desviando la mirada del chico y moviendo sus entrelazadas manos nerviosamente.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿puedes decir algo?… creo que me acabo de declarar- le dijo él- Lily Luna Potter, te amo- dijo aún mirándola.

-Yo, yo… Lyssander, yo…-no tenía palabras la pobre chica estaba que se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó Lyssander.

-Si- dijo ella abrazándolo, gesto que el chico no esperaba. Luego él se separó y decidió iniciar la primera cita.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- le preguntó él.

-Veamos, La Maldición en Connecticut- dijo Lily, ella disfrutaría de abrazarlo cuando el miedo le llenara.

Sophie y Scorpius no se separaban y hablaban animadamente con los amigos que tenían en las reuniones de los sangre limpia: Nott, ya que Zabini estaba perdida con James.

-Thomas, recuerdo el día que Scorpius y tú arruinaron mi casa de muñecas- dijo Sophie risueña mientras veía a Rose quien estaba callada mientras que Dominique le hablaba. Thomas estaba mirándola totalmente embelesado y Scorpius estaba en otra galaxia, pensando exactamente en Rose. La pelirroja que había caído estúpidamente en la broma de su prima, Sophie quería algo de diversión para ella mientras lo mantuviera alejado de lo que más anhelaba: La pelirroja.

Scorpius estaba en una nube muy lejos de la realidad cuando su prima lo despertó:

-¿Cierto Scorp?- le preguntó su angelical voz.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó él.

-Que le estamos haciendo una broma a esa pelirroja que está por allá- dijo mirándola desde donde se encontraba.

-Ahh… cierto eso- dijo él.

-Primo, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó su prima con su voz de presumida.

-Que mientras tú te diviertes, yo estoy aquí amarrado a ti, cuando podría estar enamorándola- dijo él secamente. Su prima estaba acostumbrada a su actitud, ya había dejado al borde a su primo reiteradas veces en su vida.

-Bueno, no lo sé… No sabía que te importaba tanto Scorp- le dijo la muchacha excusándose.

-Pues sí, lo es- dijo él.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vas y le dices todo?- dijo ella.

-No lo sé, ahora me parece atractiva la idea de mantenerla así hasta llegar a casa de sus abuelos- dijo él con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como un Malfoy.

-Lo sabía primo, te conozco-dijo riendo- Thomas, ¿a quién observas?- le preguntó ella.

-Emhm… bueno, te lo diré porque eres mi mejor amiga; Dominique- dijo dando un largo suspiro.

-Buena elección, solo que también es pelirroja- dijo haciendo una extraña mueca.

-Soph, no sabía que te hubieras convertido en alguien tan superficial- le dijo su primo.

-Scorp, si estas insinuando que he cambiado… estas equivocado- le aseguró la rubia.

-¿Estás segura?, hasta hace dos meses no te importaba un color de cabello, apellido o tono de piel; ahora escúchate- le dijo con desdén. Odiaba a cualquier chica que estuviera hueca; aunque su prima no lo era, se estaba comportando como tal.

-Scorpius, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando… Además, tú no eras tan amargado- le dijo ella.

-Sabes algo Sophie, yo me voy; cuando decidas ser la de antes… hablamos- le dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Rose.

Estaba decidido a sacar un tema de conversación. Cuando se encontraba a su lado, su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora y sus manos comenzaron a enfriarse.

-Rose- le dijo haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara y lo mirara a la cara.

-Malfoy, ¿no deberías acompañar a tu novia?- le preguntó ella orgullosa.

-Ella no es mi novia Rose- le dijo paciente- es, ella es mi prima- terminó el muchacho.

-Tú prima, claro… ¡¿Tu prima?!- parecía que la información no era procesada por su cerebro.

-Sí, es hija de la hermana de mi madre, y lo quiera o no, es mi prima- le dijo él, comprendiendo el shock que se llevaba la chica.

-Ya entendí, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto Rose.

-Todos lo sabían, excepto tu- le aclaró el rubio platinado de ojos color mercurio.

-¿Ahh, si?- le preguntó de nuevo- y, más o menos… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No lo sé, pensaba decírtelo, pero mi prima fue la que hizo que te siguiera la corriente… y además, si lo hubiera sido, te hubiera molestado y lo sabes- le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa tan Malfoy que el propio Abraxas se sentía orgulloso de su bisnieto.

-Claro que no Malfoy… tu y yo no somos nada, simplemente compañeros de año, no tendría que molestarme; es más; no me molesta- le dijo Rose nerviosa. Para ella eso era racional, no importarle; pero muy en el fondo le importaba y mucho.

-Como digas- le dijo altanero.

-¡Ushh Malfoy!, siempre logras sacarme de mis casillas- le dijo ella.

-Es un placer- le dijo él.

-Hurón- le dijo ella retándolo.

-Rata de biblioteca- le dijo él divertido.

-Engreído- dijo la pelirroja.

-Tonta- dijo él, caminando hasta quedar cara a cara con la muchacha.

-Te odio- dijo ella sin pensarlo.

-Pues yo no- le dijo Scorpius dejándola en una sola pieza. La chica trato mil veces de no tener contacto visual con el muchacho, pero no lo logró, cayendo en las hipnotizantes redes de sus orbes color gris.

-Yo me largo- dijo ella para evadirlo de nuevo. Él la tomo por el codo.

-No, no te vas a ninguna parte- le aclaró él mirándola a los ojos.

-Suéltame- exigió la chica. El muchacho soltó su brazo y la miro a la cara.

-Primero, acéptame una invitación- le dijo él.

-Malfoy, creo que tengo que irme- dijo ella, pero aún evadía la mirada penetrante del rubio.

-Rose- dijo él, pero la chica ya había corrido hacia sus primas Roxanne y Dominique. Él se resigno a la negación de la pelirroja y le quitó la mirada de encima, no quería parecer desesperado aunque lo estuviera un poco.

* * *

Dos horas después de que hubiesen _"hablado"_, se reunieron todos en la entrada para dirigirse en auto hasta la casa de Albus, el único lugar en donde algunos podrían aparecerse para llegar a la casa de Nana Molly y donde los menores de edad podrían utilizar la red flú. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Potter-Weasley, se acercaron frente a la chimenea donde Harry Potter los esperaba.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a ver; por dónde empezar…- hizo una pausa y su pelirroja esposa lo detuvo.

-Chicos escuchen- dijo mirando aprensivamente a James que hablaba sin parar- Nosotros llegaremos primero para no darle un susto a Nana Molly, luego podrán ir llegando en el orden que deseen; ya todo su equipaje se encuentra allá y por último, acepten las ordenes de sus _"Consejeros"_ por así decirlo- dijo la esposa de Potter.

-Mamá, ¿hay más polvos flú?- le preguntó Lily.

-Sí, claro- dijo caminando hasta la cocina y luego de unos pocos segundos regresó con un tazón gigante lleno de polvos flú.

-Bueno, ya lo saben… tres minutos desde que llegamos a la casa, ¿está bien?- dijo Harry.

-Si papá, yo estoy a cargo- dijo James con desdén de aburrimiento.

-Nos vemos- dijo Ginny. Y en ese instante Harry tomó su mano para realizar una aparición conjunta.

A los tres minutos, James se levantó de su alejado asiento sin ganas de terminar aquel agitado beso que compartía con la morena; que lo miró aprensiva.

-Está bien, hey Albus- exclamó- deja a Hanna un segundo, ya se verán allá; primero las damas- dijo y las chicas obedecieron, aparecieron en la casa que era antes de Ron Weasley y sus hermanos. El orden no importo mucho, solo llegaron saludando amistosamente a Nana Molly y Arthur Weasley. Salieron al patio, donde se exhibían dos gloriosas cabañas de madera, y donde frente a una de ellas se encontraba Victoire Weasley y al frente de la otra Ted Lupin; ambos con un pergamino lleno de nombres.

Cuando los chicos hubieron llegado a donde se encontraban los _"Consejeros"_, ellos comenzaron pasando lista; por supuesto tuvieron asistencia completa.

-Bueno, mucho gusto a los que no me conocen; yo soy Victoire Weasley, y él- dijo señalando al hombre alto y de porte atlético con cabello azul que estaba a su lado- es Ted Lupin- al terminar observó al metamorfomago que saludaba a los demás presentes con la mano amistosamente.

-Como se imaginaran la cabaña con la bandera pirata es la de los chicos y…- hablo por primera vez Ted quien fue interrumpido por Victoire.

-Y la que tiene la bandera rosa con la corona es la de nosotras- aclaró algo que todos daban por entendido.

-Lo más divertido de todo esto es que las camas no están asignadas… Así que vayan por la que más gusten- dijo Ted mirando como todos corrían hacia las cabañas y entraban a los golpes. Miró a Victoire a los ojos y se volteó a ver a todos por la ventana peleando por las camas. Caminaron hacia sus respectivas cabañas, también tendrían que escoger una cama.

Ted abrió la puerta y observo a James peleando con Albus por una cama al lado de la ventana, mientras Scorpius tenía la cama de al lado y Mathew, David, Thomas, Hugo y Lois ya tenían cama.

-¿Por qué no hacen piedra, papel o tijeras?- preguntó Mathew sentado en su cama, sus ojos zafiros brillaban por la diversión.

-No lo creo- dijo James mirando a Mathew- Y, además hermanito, yo la vi primero- dijo mirando la cama. Ted se acercó y los separó.

-Hey', acaban de llegar… ¿Qué tal si hacen caso a Mathew?- dijo levantando una ceja el metamorfomago, ellos lo miraron y asintieron.

-Piedra. Papel o tijera, uno, dos, tres- dijeron al unísono.

-Piedra destruye tijeras- dijo Albus festejando, mientras la cara de James era de odio total- Gané- Albus festejaba mientras los demás lo festejaban. James se resignó a la cama que estaba al frente y se sentó maldiciendo por lo bajo en ella.

-Oye James, fue justo- dijo razonable Ted.

-Ya no importa- le dijo este molesto, refutando su derrota. Todos charlaron mientras Ted iba y venía de cabaña en cabaña. Hasta que les trajo algo de información.

-Chicos, Victoire organizo una cena semi-formal; son locuras de mujeres, pero me convenció…-hizo una pausa y dio a entender que las chicas tienen métodos- así que vengo a convencerlos de que vengan, háganlo por ella- terminó Ted con tono suplicante.

-Yo voy, muero de hambre- dijo Hugo, y algunos lo siguieron, entre ellos Lois y Mathew.

-Yo voy por las chicas- dijo Lorcan y chocó su puño con su hermano Lyssander; lo siguieron los que quedaban.

-Bueno, simplemente cámbiense de ropa y nos vemos allá en media hora, recuerden que es en media hora, y que fue Nana Molly la que preparo la comida- les dijo con cara pícara, acelerándolos un poco.

Se levantaron y fueron por sus valijas para sacar sus pertenencias. Se cambiaron de ropa, algunos se ducharon, todos y cada unos de roció con perfume y cepilló sus dientes. Sin embargo, las chicas estaban más ocupadas en su vestuario, cabello y maquillaje.

Claire y Pauline ya estaban listas. Paro las gemelas aun estaban intercambiándose vestidos y algunas solo les faltaba el peinado. Hanna obligó a Rose a cambiarse y asistir a la cena, o que por lo menos fuera a cenar como un gesto a sus abuelos. Se dio una ducha y se colocó un vestido azul eléctrico, su cabello húmedo caía por sobre sus hombros y solo se había colocado brillo labial, no como Sophie o Claire que tenían kilos de maquillaje. Hanna y Sarah eran totalmente diferentes a Marie y Ashley; además de que no eran gemelas pero se comportaban como eso, usaban ropa mucho más provocativa que las gemelas menores que ellas por uno y dos años. Al pasar aquella media hora, todos se encontraban afuera de sus cabañas, en el fresco jardín para la cena.

Los chicos no podían dejar de deleitarse con el paisaje que se exhibía de chicas con vestidos cortos y piernas descubiertas. Albus comenzó a comentarlo con su clan de amigos y las chicas comenzaron a darse cuenta y a jugar con el interés de ellos, o por lo menos Claire y sus amigas Pauline y Sophie. Sarah se encontraba hablando con David y ya llevaban un par de besos, mientras que Rose y Hanna solo charlaban, tomando un poco de ponche. Las gemelas se hallaban secreteándose cosas al oído y mirando a Lois y Hugo que las miraban embelesados; mientras que Scorpius no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rose, lo que empezaba a ser molesto. Hanna miraba fúrica a Albus, que aunque la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo no era capaz de acercársele a saludarla, no era capaz ni siquiera de guardar su compostura, ya que la provocativa vestimenta de la muchacha lo dejaba babeante.

Cuando Nana Molly los llamó a sentarse a la mesa, apareció Fleur con una muchacha no muy alta de cabellos rizados oscuros y ojos color miel de tez blanca y exuberante belleza, todos los chicos la miraban sin parpadear. Traía un corto vestido púrpura y con sus ojos topacio miraba a la multitud de muchachos entusiasmada. Era todo lo contrario a Rose; tenía porte altivo, presumido y tenía cierto aire Búlgaro.

-Chicos, ella es la hija de un amigo mío al que apgecio mucho llamado Viktog Kgum- dijo señalando a la chica- su nombgge es Michelle y espegggo que la acojan como si la conocieggan de toda la vida- Fleur tenía buenas intenciones, pero Rose en el momento en que la vio cruzar el marco de la puerta supo que algo se traía entre manos.

* * *

**Espero que les guste xD**


	5. Venganza

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro Cap. :D**

**Gracias por sus Reviews!!**

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de J.K Rowling_

_Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy._

**5. Venganza.**

_Chicos, ella es la hija de un amigo mío al que apgecio mucho llamado Viktog Kgum- dijo señalando a la chica- su nombgge es Michelle y espegggo que la acojan como si la conocieggan de toda la vida- Fleur tenía buenas intenciones, pero Rose en el momento en que la vio cruzar el marco de la puerta supo que algo se traía entre manos._

* * *

-Hanna- Susurró Rose.

-¿Si?- le preguntó ella también susurrando.

-¿Es idea mía o esa tipa es zorra?- dijo despectivamente, pero así se referían ellas; a chicas como Claire y Pauline, o como ella actuaba.

-Tiene cierto toque, no lo sé- dijo Hanna.

-Lo averiguaremos pronto, es más, ahora mismo si camina hacia Claire y sus dos tontas, sabremos- le dijo, pero Hanna no le prestaba más atención, solo miraba la cara de tonto que tenía Albus.

-¡Mira a tu primo!- exclamó Hanna.

-¿Cuál de todos?-preguntó Rose irónicamente.

-Albus, es obvio… Mira como la ve-dijo exasperada Hanna-¡Tan solo hoy me invitó un helado y ahora míralo!- estaba que echaba humo por los oídos.

-Hanna estas exagerando- le dijo paciente Rose- En serio-.

-Claro que no- dijo Hanna- Vamos Rose, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!-

-Lo sé Hanna. Pero, primero tenemos que comer y después seguramente Vic colocará música o algo por el estilo, ¡tranquilízate!- trataba de calmar Rose a Hanna que ya empezaba a hiperventilar.

Sarah ya estaba molesta con David para entonces, por estar mirando a esa chica de manera extraña cuando tenía una novia más bonita, según su pensar. Marie y Ashley hablaban también molestas por Lois y Hugo que charlaban amistosamente con Michelle, presentándose; mientras que Michelle solo miraba a Scorpius; Rose ya se había percatado de aquello. El la había mirado en un principio, sin embargo no le parecía ninguna belleza; sólo tenía ojos para cierta pelirroja que miraba a Michelle con ganas de asesinarla.

Comenzó la cena y la mayoría de los muchachos charlaban animadamente con la castaña hija del antiguo jugador de Quidditch. Rose y Hanna estaban en otra mesa charlando con Sarah, Marie, Ashley, Dominique y Roxanne sobre lo zorra que era aquella chica y las maneras de liberar a sus chicos de aquella arpía que aun no conocían.

Cuando terminaron el postre, ya todos los adultos habían entrado a la casa y afuera habían quedado a cargo de Victoire y Ted.

-Bueno chicos… Esperen, ya vuelvo-dijo Ted, entró a la casa y minutos más tarde salió de ella con una valija en la mano, una chica de cabellos oscuros cortos y ojos verdes, y un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos zafiros que charlaba con ella. Victoire lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó la rubia al metamorfomago.

-No estaban en la lista pero aseguran haber sido invitados- dijo Ted extrañado.

- Yo los he invitado- dijo Albus- Es Alice Nott la hermana de Thomas y el es Marco Bleu, están en mi curso y son de Slytherin… la mayoría los conoce- aclaró el moreno.

Todos los chicos cayeron encima de Marco como saludo, y al fondo se oyó _"puñetera valija", _alguien había recibido un golpe muy bajo.

-¡Alice!- dijeron Rose y Hanna al unísono, cuando Lily las seguía; se abrazaron y luego acompañaron a la chica a dejar sus pertenencias en la cabaña con ayuda de Ted. La chica tomó la cama que Hanna y Rose le habían guardado. Dejaron que Alice se arreglara un poco y salieron al jardín.

-¿Quién es esa?- le preguntó Alice a Lily.

-Es Michelle Krum, mi tía Fleur la invitó, pero solo les cae bien a ellos…- dijo señalando a los muchachos.

-¿Y les cae bien?, yo diría que se les mete por los ojos- dijo Alice burlándose.

-No te preocupes, algo haremos- dijo Hanna sedienta de venganza.

Por otro lado, Victoire trato de unificar al grupo, poniendo algo de música y encendiendo una fogata. Alrededor de esta, se fueron sentando todos sobre cobijas de picnic que estaban en el suelo.

Scorpius y Albus se preguntaban que se traían entre manos, Victoire y Ted juntos pensaban mejor que siete Hermiones… Era insólito lo que lograban idear estos dos.

-Veamos Vic… yo primero- dijo Ted, y ella asintió

-Voy a lanzar esto y el que lo atrape va a retar a alguien, y luego este retará a otro alguien… ya lo han jugado, ¿no?- preguntó él y todos asintieron.

-Se llama verdad o reto, cariño- le dijo Victoire divertida.

-No esperen, tengo una mejor idea, tomemos estas tres copas, en una están todos los nombres de las chicas, en otra están todos los nombres de los chicos y en la de aquí está el reto, los chicos tomaran el nombre de una chica y un reto, y las chicas tomaran el nombre de un chico y el reto- dijo Ted.

-Sabía que aun guardabas esas copas- le dijo Victoire; recordando cuantas veces jugó ese juego en Hogwarts- ¿Quién empieza?

-Que comience James- dijo Ted. James se levantó y saco una acción "_beso"_ decía ésta y luego sacó un nombre _"Alice"._

-¿Qué dice primo?- le preguntó Victoire.

-Alice, beso- dijo él algo aburrido.

-Bueno comienza… ¿Qué tal besa James?, eso lo respondes en un rato Alice-pausó- venga James- lo apresuro Victoire. El muchacho se acercó a Alice y la besó, tiernamente. La chica sintió haberse ido al paraíso y él también, nunca había besado a alguien de aquella manera, tan fresca y natural. Después de segundos que se les hicieron escasos se separaron y él volvió a su puesto; Claire lo miraba celosa "_¿Cómo podía haber besado a esa chica de aquella forma tan descarada?, y además, frente a ella"._

Decidió que iba a vengarse, pero no en ese momento.

-Bueno Alice… ¿Qué tal besa James?- dijo Sarah divertida. Alice se torno roja de la vergüenza y dio a entender que no tenía comentarios; y Thomas miraba a James con cautela.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Roxanne.

Alice abrió su boca y dijo- Mal- todos rieron ante el comentario menos James, que la miraba serio.

-Bueno Alice… elije a alguien- dijo Ted.

-Yo elijo a… el rubio de allá- dijo señalando a Lyssander, no distinguía su rostro en la oscuridad; el chico se asombró y la mirada de Lily le pesaba más que un ladrillo. Se levantó y arregló su sombreo que estaba a punto de caérsele. Tomó un papel de la copa de acción y decía _"Eliminar Prenda"_ y tomó una de la copa del nombre de la chica que decía _"Hanna". _

-Ha'- dijo el rubio- eliminar prenda y Hanna- celebró con autosuficiencia.

Ted se aclaro la garganta- Lyssander, es ella quien tiene que quitarte la prenda a ti- dijo mientras todos se reían. Se acercó resignado a donde se encontraba Hanna; todos miraban expectantes- Hanna, puedes quitarle cualquier prenda de ropa que desees- volvió a dejar todo en tensión Ted. Hanna al tener a Lyssander cerca lo vio de pies a cabeza y decidió ir por lo seguro, algo que le molestaría a Albus. Alzó su brazo y tomó el sombrero de Lyssander, luego se lo colocó en la cabeza. Aliviando un poco el rostro de Lily y alivianando la tensión, pero dejando a Albus rojo de la rabia. El chico algo descontento se fue a su lugar y Hanna se quedo con su sombrero para luego ser abucheada por algunos. Lily se sentía mejor, sabía que Hanna era una buena amiga; y la ayudaría a vengarse de Albus, que miraba a Lyssander con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora vas tú Hanna, elije a alguien- le dijo Lily.

-Está bien, yo elijo a Dom- dijo mirando a la pelirroja. Con gracia se levantó de donde estaba y tomo una acción _"Cubierta de Pastel"_ y tomó otra de las de los nombres que decía _"Thomas"._

-¿Qué dice Dom?- le pregunto Hugo.

-Thomas y cubierta de pastel- dijo Dominique; Ted y Victoire se miraron y colocaron cara pícara. Luego Victoire hizo ademan que explicaría Ted.

-Bueno, primero… Thomas, tienes que quitarte la camisa y Dominique, tú tienes que rociarlo con esto- pausó para mostrarle la botella de crema batida mientras la agitaba y se la entregaba- y luego quitárselo con la boca- todos miraron expectantes a Dominique, cuyas mejillas se tornaron rosa pero nadie lo notó. El muchacho se quitó la camisa y ella se acercó a él, disparo la potente botella contra el abdomen del chico y luego pensó, _"¿Por qué hacia eso?", "Porque sino serias una gallina"_ se dijo a sí misma. Acercó su cara al escultural y atlético abdomen del joven Nott y lamió lo que había de crema batida, haciendo que el muchacho sintiera cosquillas. Se separó de él y volteó para no verlo a la cara, estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Y el muchacho gustaba de aquella timidez, tan fresca y pura. Ella corrió a su lugar junto a Roxanne y Sarah; quienes le hacían preguntas y la miraban algo extraño.

-Te toca elegir, Thomas- dijo Victoire.

-Ehmm… Lorcan- dijo temeroso. Lorcan lo miró divertido, se acercó a la copa y de ella saco algo que le gusto "Sophie" y "Beso por ocho segundos".

-¿Qué dice Scamander?- le pregunto Fed.

-Beso por ocho segundos y Sophie- dijo mirando a la chica rubia de ojos grises que lo miraba escéptica. El muchacho camino hacia donde estaba ella y la besó, la besó como nunca había besado a alguna chica, sus labios eran cálidos y sus lenguas se movían al compás de la música que les servía de fondo, la chica había tomado con ambas manos el rostro del rubio y el la tomaba por la cadera como si supiera que esa chica sería suya sin siquiera conocerla, y que era el primero en probar sus labios. Mientras que ella sentía lo más dulce desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, Lorcan ahora era de su propiedad. A la cuenta que hicieron todos, se separaron, y volvieron a sus puestos mirándose a los ojos y con sonrisas meramente pronunciadas.

A un lado de Albus se encontraba Marco quien tontamente miraba a Rose de manera especial, con un brillo en los ojos propio del amor que sentía por ella desde el día en el que su amigo Albus se la había presentado en primer año. Desde ese día la veía diferente, como si fuera la única en la tierra; mientras que en la escuela la mayoría de las chicas babeaban por él. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos para escuchar lo que seguía del juego.

-Bueno… yo escojo a Michelle- dijo Sophie.

Michelle se levanto y fue directo a la copa de nombres _"Scorpius"_; y luego tomó uno de la de acción: _"Beso Apasionado" _comenzó a contonearse como un pino de bolos, antes de caer y decidió decir lo que le tocaba.

-Beso apasionado con… con… Scorpius- dijo engreídamente y miró al asombrado Malfoy, quien trató de no negar con la cabeza automáticamente; entre Thomas y Mathew lo colocaron de pie y empujaron hasta quedar frente a Michelle y trataron de animarle.

Por razones que él desconocía, la esbelta Krum estaba loca por besarlo, así que simplemente se dejo llevar por el juego y comenzó a besarla. La chica entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio platinado y él alrededor de su cintura. Sus lenguas surcaban la boca del otro detallándose cuidadosamente, la chica llevo sus manos hasta los rubios cabellos del chico y los removía con desesperación. Rose los miraba atónita_, "como podía besar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía de aquella forma tan desesperada y llena de lujuria"_, pensaba la pelirroja. El muchacho pensaba en Rose en ese momento de lleno, y en que tal sería si Rose fuera la que lo estuviera tomándolo por el rostro y reclamándolo como suyo, y no la exuberante Michelle.

Scorpius terminó con el beso y se separo bruscamente de la chica, dejándola con los ojos casi desorbitados y con los brazos extendidos; no le importo su rostro ni los abucheos de sus amigos, solo importaba _Rose_, solo ella, que era la chica que amaba y su meta.

Se sentó en su lugar y luego la chica se sentó en el suyo, mirándolo recelosa. Rose seguía pegada al pasto como estatua y los veía con rostro a punto de parecer desquiciada. Scorpius miró alrededor en busca de la cara de la persona que elegiría para ser su víctima.

-Marco- musitó el rubio, mirando al muchacho de ojos zafiro que lo miraban divertidos; él sonrió de medio lado dejando entrever sus blanquecinos brillantes dientes. Marco se levantó y tomó las respectivas decisiones de ambas copas, primero leyendo la acción _"Beso"_ y luego lentamente abrió el papel del nombre, que decía _"Rose"_, dejando ver la emoción del muchacho, solo alcanzó a decir:

-Rose y beso- sin dejar de agradecer en sus pensamientos a Merlín, que le enviaba aquella suerte y lo animaba a intentar conquistarla en aquellas vacaciones.

La chica agradeció a las barbas de Merlín por haberle brindado aquella oportunidad de darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate a Scorpius. Se levantó orgullosa y con la barbilla en alto, directo al grano; caminó decidida hasta quedar frente al alto chico que la besaría.

Comenzó a acercarse suave y lentamente para que dos segundos después, ya Rose hubiera reclamado suyo el rostro del muchacho tomándolo con decisión. Scorpius no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; si no lo hubiera visto hubiera reído a carcajadas el solo hecho de pensar que Rose estuviera besando a Marco y Marco no a ella. Luego de escasos segundos, Marco se separó de ella y coléricas miradas Weasley lo suprimían. Se sentó en su lugar y Rose caminó lento hasta el suyo, donde Hanna la esperaba.

* * *

No mucho pasó para cuando ya todos habían decidido irse a dormir. Las cabañas estaban tibias para calentarlos al dormir por las frías brisas de la noche. Las chicas cambiaron sus vestidos por pijamas coloridas, como las de las gemelas que estaban llenas de corazones y la de Lily que tenía uno que otro lazo púrpura. Las de algunas otras chicas eran se short no tan corto como las de Rose, Hanna o Alice, que tenían colores opacos como vinotinto, gris o negro; las de Michelle, Pauline, Sophie y Claire eran muy cortas y escasas y las de Dominique, Roxanne y Sarah eran especiales, de colores extravagantes y de shorts cortos y con camisas un poco más largas que sus shorts.

Era tarde, pero los chicos no tenían nada de sueño, así que los que quisieron se quitaron las camisas y se sentaron a charlar, excepto Scorpius que miraba por la ventana que yacía en la cama de Albus.

Apagaron las luces para que las chicas pensaran que se habían dormido, pero Hugo permanecía en su cama junto a la ventana visualizando la cabaña enfrente. Scorpius había decidido moverse a su cama y estaba recostado sobre la cobija mirando al techo sin camisa, batallando con su dolido corazón.

Las chicas estaban hablando entre ellas en los grupos divididos que tenían, Claire, Pauline, Michelle y Sophie conformaban el grupo al que las otras denominaron _"las presumidas"_ o algo por el estilo, las gemelas estaban con Dominique, Roxanne, Sarah y Victoire, y eran las maduras y cuerdas, y por último estaban Rose, Alice, Hanna y Lily que eran las chicas promedio y las que _"las presumidas"_ denominaron como _"Las perdedoras"._

Rose, Hanna, Lily y Alice tenían sus camas pegadas y hacían un gran cuadrado donde cabían todas y podían hablar tranquilamente.

-Michelleaj- dijo Hanna tratando de mezclar su nombre con la expresión "Puaj". Lily y Alice rieron ante tal ocurrencia y Rose solo la miraba divertida.

-Vamos Rose, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Hanna.

-Nada- dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja Rose.

-Vamos Rose, te conozco y sé que algo te ocurre- le dijo Alice.

-Les digo mañana- dijo, para voltear y ver como por la puerta salía la novia de James.

Fuera de la cabaña se encontraba Mathew Finnigan, que pensaba en la hermosa morena Weasley, _Roxanne._

Claire lo observaba como si fuera su presa pero sería el blanco perfecto para vengarse de su actual novio. Se acercó a él y lo sorprendió observando la ventana por donde Roxanne se veía claramente, el volteó y la vio mirándola, sonrió de medio lado, pero se borro esa sonrisa al ver como sorpresivamente Claire se le abalanzó en un beso dejándolo estupefacto, y luego lo soltó. Cuando se daba la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña, Roxanne ya esperaba en la puerta, la miro con llamas en sus verdes orbes. Corrió hacia ella y la tumbó al suelo, lamentó no haber podido traer su varita ya que lo tenía prohibido, pero como pudo la golpeó y la cacheteó.

Roxanne se encontraba sobre Claire, jalando sus cabellos y lanzando puños a su cara a diestra y siniestra mientras Mathew miraba estupefacto. Las chicas observaban por las ventanas asombradas y extasiadas de adrenalina, mientras ahora sobre Roxanne se encontraba Claire y cuando estaba a punto de darle una bofeteada Roxanne la esquivó.

Hugo aún estaba en la ventana y veía la escena mudo, hasta que decidió avisar a todos.

-Pelea-susurró.

-Pelea- dijo un poco más alto.

-¡PELEA DE MUJERES!- gritó y todos fueron alarmados, James vio estupefacto como Claire era golpeada tan bruscamente por Roxanne y Fred reía por lo fuerte que era su hermana.

Ted salió corriendo de la cabaña para separar a las chicas que batallaban, Mathew fue alertado e intento lo mismo, separar a su morena de la otra.

Todos se encontraban fuera y observaban lo que pasaba, hasta que Fred y James también trataron separarlas, Fred tomando a su hermana por la espalda y James tomando a Claire, las dos aún pataleaban y Roxanne llegó a morder a Fred quien gritó de dolor. Ted y Victoire no estaban de humor para batallas y tenían algo de sueño, pero arreglarían eso a esa hora. Se colocaron en el centro y decidieron comenzar a preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué peleaban?- dijo Ted con autoridad, comenzaron a gritar para acaparar la voz de la otra logrando aturdir a todos.

-Una por una- dijo Victoire.

-Primero yo- dijo Mathew que estaba tras ella.

-Dinos Matt- le animó Lois.

-Salí un momento a tomar aire antes de dormir, porque estoy acostumbrado a eso y… Claire salió de la cabaña y me besó, luego Roxy salió y comenzaron a batallar- dijo mirando sus zapatos.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Ted mirando sus rostros, Roxanne cabizbaja y Claire avergonzada no quería ver la cara de James.

-Sí- contestó de repente Roxanne- yo comencé la pelea porque no me gusta que ésta arpía engañe al ingenuo de James- dijo y miró a la joven Zabini con asco.

-Bueno, que no se repita- dijo Victoire con autoridad.

-Vamos, a sus cabañas todos- dijo la voz de una castaña mujer alta y adulta, Hermione se había acercado para ver que había pasado y los había asustado a todos con su integridad y autoridad. Todos obedecieron a la madre de Rose y Hugo que los miraba cansada mientras regresaban a sus cabañas.

Victoire y Ted se cercioraron de que todos hubiesen entrado y no apagaron las luces, sino una hora más tarde. _"Las presumidas"_ se encontraban compadeciendo a la "Pobrecita Claire" como había dicho Michelle, mientras Victoire, que era estudiante de San Mungo para convertirse en medimaga, curaba sus heridas, moretones y contusiones. Roxanne solo había perdido algo de cabello, pero se encontraba perfectamente.

Mientras, en la otra cabaña, James decepcionado trataba de dormirse, mientras que Ted le decía a Mathew que la próxima actuara de forma racional y rápida, Mathew no estaba orgulloso de haber sido besado y que Roxanne hubiera reaccionado de aquella forma tan salvaje.

Pronto todos se fueron a dormir e intentaron llenar sus baterías que ya estaban desgastadas.

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana, Ted y Victoire activaron la alarma y despertaron a todos, que de manera gruñona decidieron levantarse para no ser torturados por los demás. La mañana estaba soleada y los chicos y chicas habían salido de las cabañas en pijamas, solo que las chicas habían decido arreglar sus cabellos y sus caras, mientras que los muchachos solo salieron de sus cabañas algunos con camisetas y otros colocándosela, lo que creó alboroto en las chicas y sus hormonas. La mesa estaba llena de deliciosa y provocativa comida que los invitaba a desayunar. _"Las presumidas"_ se hallaban comiendo una que otra fruta, mientras que las Weasley tenían aquel apetito voraz que las hacía parecerse a sus padres. James estaba charlando con Fred y se ubicaron muy lejos de Claire y su grupito. Rose, Hanna, Alice y Lily estaban radiantes, la noche fresca había hecho profundo su sueño, y las gemelas charlaban entre ellas.

Comían y bebían deliciosos alimentos y luego Victoire y Ted hablarían sobre el programa de actividades.

-Bueno, primero que nada… Ese es el horario de apertura del día, las ocho de la mañana, y yo les daré el programa del día de hoy- pausó Ted- Hoy es día de piscina, como ven allí- dijo señalando una piscina grande que habían construido para las vacaciones- el almuerzo será a las dos de la tarde y después será el maratón de películas de terror- dijo divertido el muchacho.

Los chicos echaron gritos de victoria y las chicas se miraron entre sí. Aun se sentía la hostilidad de la mirada de James hacia Claire y la de Roxanne hacia la misma; estaba segura de que podía haberla matado, pero no lo hubiera hecho, no buscaba ser un monstruo frente a Mathew. Se levanto con su grupo y se dirigió a la cabaña cuando terminaron de desayunar.

Rose y Hanna trataban de que Alice no se quedara dormida sobre el tazón de cereal mientras que Lily charlaba con Hugo y Lois. Los chicos se levantaron cuando ya las últimas chicas se habían ido, por supuesto _"las presumidas"_ fueron las últimas en levantarse y el primero en irse cuando solo quedaban ellas fue James, que no había tenido apetito. Entró en la cabaña y se acostó en su cama ahora distendida mirando al techo. Fueron llegando más y más chicos y la cabaña se hiso un caos, ruido por aquí, ruido por allá, así que decidió vestirse de una vez. Se coloco sus short de bañador tipo surfista y una camiseta sin mangas, calzó sus sandalias de playa y lavó su cara y dientes, salió de allí en dirección a la piscina, a donde ya se encontraban Claire y sus amigas muy a su pesar. Caminó hasta quedar cerca de unas sillas y tumbonas, se sentó en una de ellas y el silencio que en realidad no estaba no lo ayudaba. Sintió una delgada y fría mano sobre su hombro, era la morena que ahora lo destrozaba por dentro, la hija de aquellas serpientes que a su padre siempre le cayeron de la patada, esa que lo engañaba.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella suave y pasivamente en su oído. El muchacho se estremeció un poco.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- exclamó con la voz fuerte que le pertenecía y lo caracterizaba

-James, por favor, escúchame- le dijo desesperada y tomó su codo antes de que pudiera escabullírsele.

-Te dije que no Claire, lo nuestro terminó anoche; ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?- le preguntó James ya enfadado y adolorido.

-No James, por favor- le volvió a pedir la alta morena mirándolo con ojos humedecidos.

-Tus lágrimas no me sirven, Claire; guárdatelas para el día en que yo me muera- dijo severo, frío y sombrío. La chica se fue llorando desconsolada y él con sus ojos color esmeralda quedo mirándola con el corazón roto y la última palabra. Pero lo soportaría y lo sabía, siempre había roto los corazones de las chicas pero no le había pasado a él. Encontraría la forma de aliviar aquel dolor. Se sentó en la misma tumbona y se quedo mirando al horizonte.

Por otra parte, Mathew estaba algo confundido y se cambiaba su pijama por el short de bañador de igual estilo del de James lentamente. No sabía si James le había creído pero hablaría con él en otro momento, ahora quería hablar con Roxanne y preguntarle por qué había reaccionado así ante el beso de Claire le había robado. Y Roxanne estaba que se moría si lo veía acercársele.

Rose, sin embargo, la estaba pasando en grande y no gustaba de nadie, o por lo menos eso creía ella, Hanna y Alice sabían que les mentía, pero averiguarían de quien gustaba.

Las gemelas se vistieron lento y se arreglaron un poco, ya que su belleza natural a veces era opacada por el maquillaje, y adoraban las pequeñas pecas que compartían.

Todos estuvieron en la piscina cuando se hicieron las once. Las chicas en sus lindos bikinis y trikinis (un bikini unido por una tira en el centro) y los chicos en sus shorts estilo surfista disfrutaban la soleada mañana, y mutuamente se deleitaban con el paisaje playero. En medio de todo el alboroto, estaba Claire en una esquina sola llorando, había decidido llorar sola, ya no quería escuchar a sus amigas, no quería oír a nadie. Los demás la miraban de vez en cuando y las que ella creía sus amigas ahora la criticaban de una forma aborrecible. Estaba desconsolada pero algunos poco le importo, menos a Fred que se sentía un poco triste por ella.

Por otro lado, todos se divertían en la piscina, algunos jugaban marco-polo y otros tenían guerra de agua. Sarah y David estaban en una interesante situación besándose a la orilla de la piscina y no daban tranquilidad a Claire que los veía incomoda y aun lloraba.

Rose aun no entraba a la piscina, se encontraba a punto de lanzarse cuando de repente alguien fuerte la empujo, cayó empapándose. Salió a flote como pudo y observo desde adentro a Scorpius Malfoy asustado, el rostro de la pelirroja se había vuelto del color de su cabello.

Se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y lo miró severa.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a salir?- le preguntó con rostro inocente, extendiendo su brazo, el inocente rubio tomó su mano y con fuerza sobrenatural fue empujado por ella a la piscina sin poder reaccionar, empapándose todo.

-Weasley- exclamó el rubio cuando saco la cabeza del agua. La pelirroja reía a carcajadas.

-¿Si, Malfoy?- pregunto divertida.

-Ya verás- le dijo el rubio mirándola divertido.

-Atrévete- lo retó la pelirroja. El rubio se acerco y la acorralo contra en borde de la piscina, estaba a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica, mirándose a los ojos divertidos.

-Oh' Scorpius- dijo la voz de Michelle del otro lado de la piscina que lo llamaba. Scorpius suspiro resignado y miro a Rose a los ojos, ya no parecían divertidos. Nadó hacia donde ella y sus amigas estaban, y Rose nadó hacia Alice, Lily y Hanna, que charlaban con Marco.

-Hola, Rose- dijo educado Marco.

-Hola, Marco- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos, los zafiros del chico la miraban brillantes y la hicieron sentirse nerviosa.

-Rose, creo que a Michelle no le da buena espina que hables con Malfoy, buen plan para sacarla de sus casillas- dijo Lily mirándola fijamente y luego mirando a Michelle y sus amigas y… Scorpius.

-¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunto Marco entrometiéndose en el asunto.

-Molestar a "_Las Presumidas" _– dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Y las presumidas son…?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

-Pauline, Michelle y Sophie… creo que Claire ya no volverá con ellas- dijo Alice con tono aburrido.

-¿Quieren ir a otro lado?- preguntó Hanna de repente sin haber estado presente en alma en la otra conversación, las chicas solo la siguieron sin decir palabra y Maco llego antes que Rose para comenzar otra conversación con ella.

Scorpius los miraba, y le dolía no poder estar con ella, pero Michelle lo aprisionaba, y también su prima, Sentía celos. Albus también los miraba receloso, cómo podía estar tan cerca de esas chicas siendo tan tímido si él era extrovertido y se la pasaba solo; era un enigma.

-¡Rose!, ¡Rose!- exclamaba Hugo, quien se había acercado por debajo del agua. La chica se hallaba hablando con Marco animadamente sobre películas y música.

-Hugo- dijo la pelirroja serenamente, pero algo irritada.

-Necesito ayuda- dijo el castaño e hizo una pausa- con Ash- y se sonrojó un poco. Las chicas soltaron altas carcajadas y Marco rió por lo bajo; Hugo se enfureció.

-Hermanito, sé tú mismo- dijo Rose a quien le había enternecido la cara de su hermano.

-Eso funciona Hugo- dijo la sabia Alice.

-Lo sé, pero cómo la invito a salir es lo que deseo saber- dijo muy bajo el castaño, avergonzado.

-No lo sé, invítala a la noche de películas- dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Marco?, el sabe mucho sobre eso… ¿no, Marco?- dijo Rose y el chico sintió como toda la sangre de le venía a la cabeza, específicamente a sus mejillas.

-Ehmm…- aclaró su garganta- si, si claro- dijo, pero en realidad había salido como máximo dos chicas en toda su vida y no era nada de otro mundo, además ambas habían sido en cuarto año, y porque ellas lo habían invitado a él.

Hugo lo miró y le hizo señas para que lo acompañara y lo hizo. No hubo mucho que decir, el solo le confesó que en realidad no sabía nada de chicas y le importó poco que el castaño se burlara. Las chicas hablaron un rato de bobadas mientras ellos regresaban, pero Hugo simplemente fue en dirección a Lois y las gemelas que estaban al otro lado de la piscina.

Alice reía ante una broma que Lily había hecho, mientras que Hanna y Rose hablaban sobre Albus. Marco reía ante los comentarios que decían sobre la escuela y las personas que menos quedarían como pareja. Los demás se impresionaban de lo bueno que era Marco coqueteando con las chicas y lo peor era Lyssander, que observaba como su novia de vez en cuando se sonrojaba y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

Fue hacia ella y cortó lo que parecía ser una divertida conversación cuando dijo seriamente su nombre.

-Lily- llamó el rubio y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la pelirroja se esfumó. Miró a Lyssander y rodó los ojos cruelmente- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules brillantes. Ella asintió luego de pensarlo un poco. Salió de la piscina y tomo la mano de la chica para ayudarla a salir. Caminó agarrado de la mano de la chica, mientras se dirigían a las tumbonas que ocupaban las cosas de Lily, ella se cubrió con una toalla y lo miró al rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, pelirroja?- le pregunto compasivo el rubio, cual perro asustado.

-Conmigo, nada- dijo seca cual roca- … Eres tú- dijo ahora agria.

-¿Yo?- dijo incrédulo- Yo no he hecho nada- afirmo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, pero sin subir el tono de voz.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, aun no sabes a que me refiero, ¿cierto?- aseveró tratando de ser ruda.

-No, aun no lo sé- aclaro el muchacho, un año mayor que ella.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo observabas a la búlgara esa?, ¿Y de lo feliz que te sentiste cuando creías que tenías que quitarle una prenda a Hanna?, que es mi amiga, es más, una de las mejores- le preguntó tratando de no soltar lágrimas.

-Pero… yo- dijo él, balbuceando excusas que no servían de nada.

-Pero nada Lyssander, creo que como tu novia merezco respeto, ¿no?- pregunto seria.

-Sí. -Dijo el rubio, suspiro y continuo- Discúlpame Lily, no debí… Y quiero que sigamos juntos…-

-Aun no es tarde, pero me dolió y mucho- le explicó la pelirroja.

-Te amo Pelirroja- le dijo el rubio, ella se acercó y tomo la mandíbula del rubio y lo besó con baja intensidad.

-Yo también- dijo al separarse a él.

Se quedaron allí por horas, hasta que el estómago de Lyssander comenzara a exigirle comida y a gruñir. Se dirigieron al lugar donde habían desayunado y con todos tuvieron una tarde de hamburguesas, pollo, carne, tocino, como quisieran. Gaseosa y agua fresca acompañaron el almuerzo americano junto con papas fritas y ensalada. Risas y besos a larga o corta distancia aminoraron tensiones. James no probo bocado y Claire no apareció por allí. Fred estaba preocupado.

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado… (:

**Dejen Reviews!! :D …**


	6. Todos contra Rose

_Hooola! Siento mucho la tardanza! En serio… _

_Si quieren me puede arrojar tomates podridos! No los culpo.. (:_

_Gracias x los RR__:__**susyh; Baby Cullen; James.; VickieMalfoy; LuisiGrangerMalfoy; ValerieMalfoyCullenHale; Emyii.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de j.k. Rowling_

_Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy_

_Buenoo *si quieren* en este cap pueden escuchar las canciones cuando salga este signo "&"_

_&.=Canción "Black Keys" Interprete "Jonas Brothers"._

_&&.= Canción "__Just so you know" Interprete "Jesse Mccartney" ._

_&&&.=Canción "__Heartless" Interprete "Kayne West feat T-Pain"._

_&&&&.=Canción "__It's Alright, It's Ok" Interprete "Ashley Tisdale"._

_&&&&&.= Canción "Love is on it's way" Interprete "Jonas Brothers"._

_&&&&&&.= Canción "Crush" Interprete "Paramore"._

_Esperoo que les Guste xD_

_Y… ACCION! (:_

_-Te amo Pelirroja- le dijo el rubio, ella se acercó y tomo la mandíbula del rubio y lo besó con baja intensidad._

_-Yo también- dijo al separarse a él._

_Se quedaron allí por horas, hasta que el estómago de Lyssander comenzara a exigirle comida y a gruñir. Se dirigieron al lugar donde habían desayunado y con todos tuvieron una tarde de hamburguesas, pollo, carne, tocino, como quisieran. Gaseosa y agua fresca acompañaron el almuerzo americano junto con papas fritas y ensalada. Risas y besos a larga o corta distancia aminoraron tensiones. James no probo bocado y Claire no apareció por allí. Fred estaba preocupado._

* * *

Scorpius aún estaba atrapado con su prima, Michelle y sus amigas que no dejaban de hablar. No quería seguir ahí, así que corrió con la excusa de que necesitaba acudir al llamado de la naturaleza en el baño.

Rose se dirigió con sus amigas en dirección a la cabaña para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Al entrar allí visualizó en el fondo del dormitorio a Claire llorando y hablando por su teléfono móvil.

"_Mamá"_ decía su débil voz _"¿Mamá?, ¿puedes escucharme?"_ repitió y emitió un sollozo.

"_¿En dónde estás?"_ preguntó.

"_No, mamá; no es que no me-me importen tus vacaciones, es solo que…"_ pero algo la interrumpió.

"_Quiero irme a casa"._

"_Pero mamá, por favor"_ pausó.

"_Entiéndeme"._

"_¿Mamá?... ¿mamá?". "Oh, no"_ dijo sollozando y llorando a mares. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, luego se las quito de la misma para con un lento movimiento abrazar sus rodillas. Rose fue la única que se quedó mirándola, sus amigas pasaron directo al baño como si la morena no existiera.

Se acercó a la cama de Claire y se sentó en ella, Claire la miro cautelosa mientras Rose solo le dirigía una mirada de comprensión.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?- preguntó a la pelirroja que tenía la guardia baja.

-¿Qué le paso a tu madre?- preguntó Rose interesada.

-Mi madre está en-en Hawaii y no quiso venir por mí. Me siento muy mal y quiero irme de este lugar, las que creía mis amigas son todas unas falsas y estoy sola- declaró ella.

-No. No estás sola- negó Rose, ella la miro reprobatoriamente- Yo también sufrí por eso y sé lo que se siente Claire no estás sola, además; yo te propongo ser tu amiga. No prometo que todos sean tus amigos, pero estoy segura de que Hugo, Lois y yo seremos tus amigos.

-No lo hagas por lástima- dijo ella llorando y conmovió a Rose.

-No lo hago por lástima, lo hago porque sé que necesitas a un amigo, o un par por lo menos- dijo ella. De repente, Claire se movió sumamente rápido y se abalanzó en un abrazo, sollozando; le agradaba tener una amiga y un hombro en el cual llorar. Después de unos minutos, Rose se fue al baño y no dijo una palabra, de igual manera las chicas ya iban de salida a la tarde de películas, Claire entró al baño cuando ya las otras se habían ido y se dio una ducha también.

Salieron de allí con una pijama de camiseta blanca, y pantalón estampado. Rose le había prestado uno suyo a Claire pues no quería usarlo tan corto. Se dirigieron a la cabaña de los chicos donde las exhibirían y a Rose poco le importo lo que opinaran sus amigas, se sentó junto a ella muy lejos de James, ni siquiera a la vista, sino en la parte de atrás y justo en la cama de Scorpius, quien un rato después apareció y abrazó fuerte a su casi prima Claire. Rose se sorprendió.

La película comenzó, era sobre un asesino serial que había matado a todos en el pueblo. Gritos por aquí, gritos por allá, Marco y Scorpius se habían sentado junto a ellas en la cama de Scorpius, junto a ella estaban Hugo y Lois sentados en la cama de Albus y Albus estaba abajo tratando de arreglarse con una Hanna muy enojada. Las películas fueron pasando, hombres-lobo (algo que no le simpatizo mucho a Ted), vampiros y asesinos, sin olvidar los fantasmas. Comida y bebida; palomitas de maíz, perros calientes y deditos de queso mozzarella, junto gaseosa de todos los sabores y té helado aliviando la sed.

Luego de un rato, se acabaron las películas y algunos salieron de la caliente cabaña, como Sarah y David, que luego de un rato regresaron con los labios hinchados, todos supieron en efecto que habían estado haciendo. Rose dejo un rato Claire con los chicos mientras iba por un suéter ya que hacía mucho frío, o por lo menos para ella lo hacía.

* * *

Al entrar a la cabaña de las chicas, se encontró con Alice, Lily y Hanna. Cuando ellas repararon que Rose había entrado, se levantaron enojadas para hablar con ella:

-Rose, ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Lily y detrás de ella estaba Hanna y Alice secundándola.

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa que al ver la cara de las otras que acompañaban a Lily se esfumó de su rostro.

-¿Queremos saber por qué estas con Claire Zabini?, ¿es qué acaso no viste lo que le hizo a James?- preguntó Lily la más afectada del asunto.

-Chicas, ¿acaso nunca cometieron un error?, ¿cuándo sufren no quisieran tener un amigo?- preguntó Rose como si la respuesta fuera de lo más lógica.

-Sí pero… Ella tiene amigas, no te dejamos estar con ella, te utiliza- dijo Hanna ardida.

-Te equivocas, sus "amigas" optaron por dejarla de un lado y hablar pestes de ella. Además, Hanna tu no me puedes impedir nada- dijo Rose ofendida. Hanna ni nadie podía impedir que se relacionara con Claire. Alice estaba detrás de Hanna y por su rostro, a ella de despreocupaba que se relacionara con Zabini.

-Tenemos todo el derecho, ¿verdad que si chicas?- dijo mirándolas y Lily asintió nerviosa, mientras que Alice no movió ni un cabello.

-Hanna no amenaces a Lily para que se ponga en mi contra, pues la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo hace por tu influencia, y Alice, bueno… sé que le da igual. Hanna; no seas manipuladora y déjate de rodeos. Los celos son muy pero muy malos y antes de que digas otra cosa, no sé porque no puedes estar ni un minuto sin mí- dijo dejando a Lily y a Alice con la boca abierta. Hanna estaba más que ofendida y alzo su mano directo a la mejilla de Rose para darle una bofetada, pero Rose detuvo su mano con la propia cuando se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara.

-Ni te atrevas- dijo Rose mirándola a los ojos. Sus orbes azul celeste comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. De un brusco movimiento, se libero del agarre de Rose, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Solo Lily la siguió inmediatamente, Alice se quedó allí pegada al suelo.

-Esa es la actitud amiga- dijo la de cabello corto, le extendió su mano para que la chocara. Rose lo hizo. Luego Alice se dio media vuelta. Rose encontró su suéter y se lo colocó por en encima de la cabeza, quería salir rápido de ese lugar y no dejar tanto tiempo sola a Claire, no supo cómo se sentiría sola con sus primos y amigos.

* * *

Llegó a donde se encontraba Claire, ella estaba contenta charlando con Marco y Scorpius. Pues Hugo y Lois se habían ido un rato a patinar.

Claire se alegro al ver a la pelirroja llegar, pero Rose tenía cara de pocos amigos y la hizo preocuparse.

-Ohh, Rosie… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella un poco preocupada, y algo confusa.

-Pelee con mis amigas- dijo apesadumbrada- Hanna se puso algo pesado cuando me vio entrar contigo; y yo le dije cosas muy fuera de lugar… Estuvo a punto de abofetearme, yo… Ohh, Merlín- dijo cuando noto que lágrimas escurrían desde sus ojos sin permiso.

-Si se opone a tus decisiones, no es tu amiga- dijo Scorpius que la veía desde que había llegado.

-Scorpius tiene razón, Rose. No te comprende ni te acepta como eres o quienes te rodean- dijo ahora Marco que se incluía a la conversación.

-Ohh, Rosie… No llores, tu tranquila; ella sabrá de lo que se pierde; te extrañara- dijo Claire comprensiva. Ella sonrió.

-Además, no es por nada, pero ahora tendrás más amigos que ella, y se morirá de celos- dijo Marco sacándole risas que de a poco se fueron apagando.

-Lo peor es que puso a Lily en mi contra y la tiene como súbdito, no sé porqué pero me duele mucho- dijo Rose restregándose sus manos contra sus ojos, conmoviendo a Scorpius, el cual le ofreció su pecho para un abrazo. Ella lo hizo sin importarle quien fuera y Claire miró a Scorpius reprobatoriamente pues sabía que se aprovechaba de la situación.

-Tranquila Rose…- dijo Claire cuando ella se separado del pecho del rubio- Vamos, las harás sentir bien si te ven llorando-

-Exacto, si te que la estás pasando mejor sin ella, se sentirán mal- dijo el rubio mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en sus delgados labios.

-Gracias; en serio… Ustedes son los mejores- dijo Rose con una sonrisa triste y los abrazó a ambos.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema...Vamos a salir de aquí, muero de calor- dijo Scorpius y Claire asintió.

-Pues, ya veo par de serpientes… Yo muero de frío- dijo ella y ese par rieron un buen rato. Salieron de la cabaña y se sentaron frente a la fogata que al parecer, encenderían cada noche, Scorpius al lado de Rose y Claire al lado de ella. Por desgracia ya todas las chicas y algunos de sus novios observaban a Rose de una manera acusadora. Sobre todo Albus y Hanna, que al parecer ya están juntos.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Ted- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Albus?, ¿Hanna, Lily?, ¿Por qué esas caras largas?- pregunto él animado, las caras no cambiaron.

-Pregúntale a Rose, ella de seguro sabe- dijo Hanna dolida y con una mirada triste.

- A ver… ¿Rose?- preguntó el metamorfomago.

-No lo sé Ted. No es por ser grosera pero, ella se busca los problemas, siempre lo hace- dijo Ros encogiéndose de hombros de lo más natural. La cara que puso Hanna hizo que Ted se estremeciera.

-Hey chicos, pensé que eran buenas amigas- dijo Ted tratando de aminorar la tensión. Pero no logró nada.

-Existe algo llamado traición, Ted ¿lo ves?, Rose ahora está con Zabini y bueno, tu sabes el resto- dijo Lily con aire de cansancio.

-Ohh, bueno…- dijo y miro a Rose, quién tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba ardida y enojada a sus primos y a la manipuladora Hanna. A Rose les habían dejado claro que ni los Potter, ni las Longbottom le hablarían y que no había nada que pudiera hacer… Le importó pero trató de parecer imparcial. No buscaba mostrarse débil ante ellos, pero sus ojos retenían las lágrimas.

Estuvo a punto de soltarlas, pero su hermano Hugo y primo Lois aparecieron con una guitarra acústica, era hermosa, de un color claro y bañada en barniz dorado.

Hugo la había convencido de que cantara algo, él se había colocado la guitarra sobre las piernas y comenzó a tocar. Empezó con una lenta melodía, pero se escuchaba hermosa. No era opaca. Era muy profunda en realidad. Solo ella logro reconocerla, pues era su favorita.

&.

_-__She walks away; The colors fade to gray; Every precious moment now a waste; She hits the gas; Hoping it would pass; But the red light starts to flash; It's time to wait; And the black keys never looked so beautiful; And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull; And the lights out; Never had this bright a glow And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no; A world I never knew- _Se detuvo y Rose paró de cantar. Fue algo impresiónate; ella se sonrojo al ver las miradas de algunos de los chicos y sobre todo la de Albus, cuyos ojos estaban como platos. Sus amigos de la "banda" aplaudieron a Rose y se sintió algo incómoda. No importó mucho. Pues ya la había pasado y era el turno de Scorpius quien tomo la guitarra con gusto. Su cerebro voló a cuento ochenta kilómetros por hora y llegó, la perfecta canción. Aquella que sería directamente para ella.

Comenzó a tocar acordes y a cantar la canción que el solo se sabía:

&&.

_-I shouldn't love you but I want to; I just can't turn away; I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away; I shouldn't love you but I want to; I just can't turn away; I shouldn't see you but I can't move; I can't look away; And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not; 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop; Just so you know; This feeling's taking control of me; And I can't help it; I won't sit around, I can't let him win now; Thought you should know; I've tried my best to let go of you; But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all; Before I go; Just so you know-_

Cuando terminó, miró a Rose y sus ojos se encontraron. A Michelle le hirvió la sangre.

Ros e se quedó prendada a su sonrisa. Era Scorpius quien le robaba el aliento y ahora, en ese justo momento todo encajaba. El rubio parecía haberse interesado por ella desde el día en que Albus los presento.

Recordó a Albus, una punzada dio en su corazón; cortó el contacto visual solo en ese instante y estuvo a punto de soltar lágrimas. Scorpius vio en la mirada de la pelirroja, tristeza y melancolía, y sintió una repentina curiosidad de lo que pasado por la cabeza de ella en ese instante.

Paso la guitarra y esta vez la tomó James. No tenía ánimos, pero algunos lo apoyaron. Comenzó a tocar algo confuso que fue tomando forma:

&&&.

-_In the night i hear em talk; the coldest story ever told; somewhere far along this road; he lost his soul; to a woman so heartless...how could you be so heartless... Oh how could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so; cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo; just remember that you talking to me though  
you need to watch the way you talking to me yo; i mean after all the things that we been through  
i mean after all the things we got into; and yo i know of some things that you aint told me  
and yo i did some things but thats the old me; and now you wanna get me back; and you gon show me; so you walk around like you dont know me; you got a new friend; well i got homies; but in the end its still so lonely-._

Se detuvo. Claire abrazó a Rose cuando la canción termino. Nadie aplaudió, sentían aquella profundidad que profesaba la canción. Esas notas llegaron al corazón de Rose y Claire, la cual estaba llorando, ya no le daba vergüenza frente a él. Pues él ya la había visto llorar antes de que tuvieran algo, él la había ayudado a superar a su antiguo novio, y de esa manera se fue enamorando de él poco a poco. Le dolía inmensamente y James lo sabía, a él le dolía aun más porque la amaba, de alguna u otra forma lo hacía.

Un silencio invadió el lugar y nadie tomaba la guitarra, hasta que llego a manos de Lily, no sabía que tocar así que se decidió por una fácil:

&&&&.

_-__You told me; there's no need; To talk it out; Cause its too late; To proceed; And slowly I took your words; No looking back I wont regret, no I will find my way I'm broken; But still I have to say It's Alright, OK I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry; Alright, Ok So don't you bother what I do; No matter what you say; I wont return Our bridge has burnt down I'm stronger now; Alright , Ok I'm so much better without you I won't be sorry; You played me; Betrayed me; Your love was nothing but a game; Portrait a role; You took control, I; I couldn't help but fall; So deep; But now I see things clear-_

Se detuvo. A Lyssander le había parecido una voz angelical, peor no era así. Tenía buena voz, pero no era la fuerte que la banda necesitaba, era suave y algo melancólica.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, y esta vez, Michelle decidió cantar algo mientras Scorpius tocaba.

Esto le hizo hervir la sangre a Rose y no solo fue intencional, sino que lo disfrutaba. No sabía que cantaría:

&&&&&.

_-__Young hearts, I believe that we are not that far; From becoming who we truly are; Love is on it's way; Dreamers, you see everything in color; While the world is getting darker; Love is on it's way; So hold on another day; Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok; Cause love is on its way; Its alright you'll find a brighter day; Cause love is on it's way__- _Su voz era impresionante.

Todos se quedaron mudos; Rose porque la odiaba y los demás impresionados simplemente.

Ahora tenían dudas ¿Quién podría ser la cantante de la banda?; Michelle tenía la voz y Rose portaba el estilo. No había duda, tendrían que hacer audiciones.

Rose comenzó a charlar con Claire, ella sabía que Rose ahora odiaba a la hija de Krum. No se salvaría de dar explicaciones; Scorpius pasó la guitarra y la tomo Ted.

Miro a Victoire y le hizo una extraña seña:

-Cantaremos la canción que sonaba en el baile de nuestra graduación, hasta ahora, mi favorita…-miro con ternura a Ted y el coloco sus dedos sobre el instrumento como todo un profesional. Tocaba sin la ayuda de la verde y pequeña uña.

&&&&&&.

-"_I got a lot to say to you, yeah, i got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here and it makes no sense at all. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth. With their lies, your little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth. With their lies, your little spies.  
Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush. 2, 3, 4!  
Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone. Just the one two, of us whos counting on. That never happens, i guess im dreaming be more then, .this-_

Todos aplaudieron y con esa canción dieron por terminada la velada. Nadie reprocho, nadie hablo en realidad.

Ros ese sentía mal, y no solo eso, sino que de vez en cuando se mordía el labio para no llorar. Claire lloró un poco más. Pues aunque la mayoría se había ido a dormir, ellas seguían afuera, con Fred. Eso era lo más extraño, Fred no parecía enojado.

-Fred… ¿No estás enojado?- preguntó Rose con los ojos cerrados, esperando una mala repuesta de parte del moreno.

-No, para nada, eso es harina de otro costal. Si Rox y James están molestos, es su problema, pero no el de Al, Lils, Hanna y de todas las demás, incluyendo a las desadaptadas amigas de mi novia- dijo. A Claire y Rose se le puso la piel de gallina. Ese chico no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir verdades y eso era lo que le daba aquel ligero encanto.

-Ohh; gra-cias Fr-r-red- dijo Claire. El chico sintió hipogrifos revoloteando en su estómago.

-No agradezcas nada; no hay porqué- dijo y le dio un abrazo, no puedo retener el impulso; Rose lo tomó como algo aprovechado, pero Claire lo hizo de la mejor manera. En ese instante salían Pauline, Michelle y Sophie y ellos no se percataron, pues Fred tenía los ojos cerrados, y Claire y Rose estaban de espalda a la cabaña.

Pauline se aclaró la garganta tan fuerte que se hizo daño. Fred se separó lo más lento que pudo y la observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- dijo su voz aguda. Sus _"amigas"_ observaban y reían.

-La estoy abrazando, ¿es qué no lo ves?- dijo Fred para molestarla.

No sabían que los chicos habían salido de la cabaña y ahora Rose se daba cuenta al sentir la mirada pesada de James.  
Pauline soltó un quejido de superioridad. Y las chicas que la apoyaban se cruzaron de brazos.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Fred cansado- Estoy harto de ti y tu complejo de supremacía y superioridad, es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí, primero porque ya no me atraes en lo absoluto y segundo porque no quiero que tengas el derecho de someterme, no lo mereces. Así que date la media vuelta y regresa por donde viniste… Duerme hasta que cambies de color- dijo Fred observando fijamente su rostro, rojo de rabia.

-¿¡Me estas dejando!?- dijo Pauline sin entender.

-Está más claro que el agua, Pauline... y bueno; sino entendiste te podemos enviar a primaria de nuevo- dijo Fred, harto de su comportamiento.

-Te odio, _Weasley_- dijo ella ardida.

-Tranquila que ese es el único sentimiento que comparto contigo- dijo él, astutamente.

-¡UHHSSHH!- dijo ella y el enarco una ceja.

-¿Podrías dejar de humillarte e irte a dormir?- dijo Fred al tiempo que ella se iba.

-¡Duerme bien!- le grito cuando la vio entrar a la cabaña junto con sus amigas.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y él se sintió perfecto.

-Ohh, Fred- dijo Claire compadeciéndolo y pasando su mano por el hombro y él sintiendo como su contacto le quemaba.

-No te preocupes; al fin me libré de ella- dijo Fred relajado.

-Que cruel- dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba a su lado. Divertido.

-No soy cruel, ya me tenía harto- dijo Fred tranquilo.

Rose comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pues estaban obviamente en parejas, ambos tratando de conquistarlas. De repente Scorpius la miro con curiosidad, pues estaba aislada, pensando en eso, en el.

Trato de evadir su mirada con obvia franqueza, pero él no reparo en ello y siguió observándola, estaba notablemente incómoda, y eso al rubio le producía gracia. La dejo de observar por temor a que se asustara y se marchara.

-¡Rose!-llamó Hugo desde la cabaña, Scorpius bufo por lo bajo y ella le agradeció no estar allí ni un minuto más, pues aunque le atrajera, era incómodo no poder aclarar como lo hizo antes de tener aquel noviazgo con Samuel.

Corrió a su llama y el chico agradeció a Merlín que viniese:

-Rose; según Albus no se puede convivir cerca de ti porque eres una traidora- dijo Hugo y ella lo observo ceñuda.

-Nunca te habías dejado manipular y ahora si lo permites… - dijo ofendida- Hugo, yo solo quise pasar la tarde con una nueva amiga… La morena que ves allá… ella- dijo señalando a Zabini- Y Albus, Lily y Hanna se lo tomaron a mal, tomando lo que pasó entre James y ella como excusa para repelerla y a los demás que la rodean- dijo ardida la pelirroja, tan roja como su cabello- Y espero que no te dejes llevar por ellos; porque perderás a una hermana que te quiere y que no duda en confiar en ti-.

-Rose, a mí nunca me manipularan…Ni Albus, ni alguna chica que me guste, siempre seré yo- dijo el pelirrojo condescendiente con su mano, dejo al descubierto su meñique y ella lo entrelazó con el suyo.

-Buenas noches _pequeño gusano_… - El chico la miro ceñudo, y Rose no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, se veía tan tierno- Y habla sobre esto con Lois y dile lo que te he dicho- termino diciendo Rose dulcemente.

-Lo haré… ¡Ahh y cuidadito con Malfoy!- dijo Hugo, sus genes Weasley nunca podían esconderse.

-Bueno; lo que digas- dijo ella divertida y el chico entró en la cabaña.

Caminando de vuelta a la fogata, se percato de que Scorpius ya no estaba, y le pareció feo sentarse allí cuando sabía de Claire y su primo querían estar solos, aunque no fuesen nada. Decidió ir a caminar un poco, así que se dirigió hacia un lado de la piscina.

Estaba tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, por un lado se sentía mal por haber perdido a sus amigos y más que todo a sus primos, los que conocía desde que estaban en pañales; y por otro lado se sentía bien por ayudar a Claire quién estaba en un momento difícil y por ya no pensar tanto en Samuel, ya no estaba mal por eso.

Era tarde, pero estaba despierta y con energía y a lo lejos observo a su prima Lucy. Una castaña de doce años se acercaba corriendo a abrazarla y lo hizo. Seguida de su hermana Molly de once años que también la abrazó:

-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué vinieron tan tarde?- preguntó Rose.

-Bueno, tía Ginny llamo a papá y nos trajo desde el ministerio- dijo la menor de todas.

-Si, y mamá nos dejo venir y se ofreció a ayudar a lavar la ropa- dijo ahora Lucy. Y luego señalo a un guapo muchacho rubio oscuro, delgado y alto. Su cabello liso caía sobre sus ojos azules zafiro, y su piel blanca mostraba pecas.

Una chica igual a él, extrañamente. Parecían se gemelos. Las pecas en el mismo lugar y los ojos de diferente color, pues lo de ella eran de color esmeralda oscuro.

-Ellos son mis primos, Noah y Charlotte. Mamá los invito- dijo y la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-Por allá esta Fred y los demás en las cabañas. Saluden si así lo desean- dijo Rose pero ellas ya corrían hacia allá.

Los hermanos a los lejos caminaban en dirección a ella, y cada vez estaban más cerca. Se dio media vuelta y les dio la espalda. Pero al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro, se sobresaltó. Volteó a ver quién era y ambos estaban allí:

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde están Lucy y Molly?- pregunto la chica algo asqueada, Rose reparó en ello pero no le dio importancia.

-En las cabañas, me supongo-dijo Rose y señalo la dirección. La rubia se fue hacia allá pero el rubio se quedo pegado al suelo.

-_Ciao (*)_ soy Noah. Mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano u dándole un beso inesperado en la mejilla. La pelirroja se sonrojo y al dar un paso hacia atrás, resbalo y cayó en la piscina. El rubio no dudo en zambullirse y sacarla de allí.

Ella trago un poco de agua, pues había caído en la parte más honda de la piscina.

El rubio la ayudó a salir y al estar afuera, sus dientes comenzaron a castañear y a tirita. El suéter de la pelirroja pesaba dos kilos, el chico la abrazó para darle calor y luego llegó Ginny Potter con algunas toallas.

Se quitaron algunos abrigos y luego entraron a la gran casa principal de _La Madriguera, _que estaba calientita. Luego, Ginny salió para buscar la pijama de Rose, para que pudiera cambiarse, y por supuesto Noah ya tenía su equipaje así que hizo lo mismo.

Minutos después, ambos tenían termómetros en sus bocas y estaban cubiertos por una manta gruesa que los calentaba cómodamente. Sentados sobre dos colchonetas frente a la chimenea callados, la Tía Audrey, sanadora profesional, buscaba algo para evitar que sufrieran un resfriado, pero no había nada así que al día siguiente tendría que salir a buscar algunas cosas en su consultorio.

Trajo algo que había por montón, dos tazas de té británico con galletas y algo de crema y azúcar. Rose se sirvió dos de azúcar con un poco de crema, cuando Noah solo opto por un poco de crema y una galleta primero que el sorbo. No hablaron hasta que la tía Audrey volvió:

-Buenas noches, chicos… no vayan a fugarse porque sabrán de lo que soy capaz- dijo con cara de broma, pero a Rose le recordó a la señora Pomfrey de inmediato.

-Buenas noches, Tía Audrey- dijo Noah y Rose despertó de su ensimismamiento, ahora se daba cuenta de que su rostro angelical y de que sus ojos eran verdes en el centro y azul cielo en los bordes, su cabello no era rubio, era cobrizo, y sus pecas eran hermosas; se sonrojo cuando él se percato de que ella lo miraba.

-Siento haberte puesto nerviosa allá afuera- dijo su voz varonil y ella se ahogo con el té.

-¿Cómo que ponerme nerviosa?- dijo ella queriendo no creer que él hubiese dicho eso.

-Si, claro. Te saludé como se saluda a las chicas lindas en mi ciudad natal y no pudiste con los nervios y por ende… te caíste- dijo Noah y ella se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Era cierto. El chico ignoró cualquier gesto que ella hizo, pues dejó de mirarla, y se quedo pensando mientras miraba la chimenea que intentaba mantenerlos calientes.

-Rose, ese es mi nombre- dijo ella mirando su delicado perfil. Su nariz delgada y sus labios rosas. Atractivos.

-Mucho gusto- dijo educado. Volteo el rostro hacia ella y se sobresalto al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente y ella se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-Supongo que eres primo de Lucy y Molly- dijo siendo elocuente. Él solo asintió. Volvió a mirar la chimenea con una pequeña sonrisa que marcaban sus labios.

-Charlotte es mi melliza; pero creo que no le caíste tan bien como a mí- dijo él chico. No lo creía, lo sabía. Esa telepatía entre mellizos lo dejaba saberlo. Además, sentía esa opresión en el pecho que le indicaba que su hermana estaba enojada.

-No tengo problema; ella no sería la única- dijo Rose y sorprendió al chico. En un principio pensó que la pelirroja se preocupaba por caer bien a todos, pero no. Ella le hizo entender que sabía que no era moneda de oro para caerles bien a todos y que no era la única persona a la que no le caía bien.

-Tienes problemas, ¿eh'? preguntó Noah mirándola con intriga y resignación.

-Sí, ¿y tú también tienes problemas?- preguntó Rose, apagando su voz.

-Todos tenemos problemas Rose- dijo Noah como si fuese obvio, pero para ella no lo era.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Rose tímidamente y con la mirada en sus rodillas.

-Claro, aunque literalmente ya lo has hecho- dijo Noah rodando los ojos.

-¿Suelen ser arrogantes en tu ciudad natal?- pregunto Rose. _Golpe bajo_, pensó Noah.

-No. Lo siento, soy un idiota. En realidad… ¿sabes que dicen que entre mellizos hay comunicación telepática?, mi hermana está enojada, y me pone pesado- explicó el chico y ella llegó a pensar que era sumamente molesto sentir lo que tu hermano sintiese. Sería horrible.

-Ohh; lamento haberte ofen…- dijo Rose y en ese instante él la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, ni te lamentes; no es para tanto- dijo Noah tranquilamente sin ánimos de disculpas.

-Bueno…¿ y de dónde eres?- Pregunto la chica intentando romper el hielo.

-Italia. La tía Audrey convenció a mi madre de que nos cambiara a Hogwarts, pero no quisiera perder a mis amigos en Volterra- dijo Noah apesadumbrado.

-Oh- suspiró Rose.

-¿Y tú?- dijo rápidamente Noah, consiguiendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco.

-Nací en Londres, y cursare el sexto año de Hogwarts en septiembre- dijo orgullosa la pelirroja y el chico la miro sorprendido. Era orgullosa.

-Oh…- dijo Noah y suspiró.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó la pelirroja. Aun intentando romper el hielo.

-Cumpliré dieciséis en tres semanas- dijo mirándola al rostro analizándola- y tú, ¿ya tienes dieciséis?- pregunto el rubio.

-No, el treinta y uno de agosto. El día antes de volver a Hogwarts- explico la chica.

-Y… ¿Tienes novio?- pregunto el rubio despreocupado y la hizo morderse el labio por nerviosismo.

-No, hace poco…Un mes, a decir verdad. Mi antiguo novio me dejo por otra- dijo Rose con cara de pocos amigos y tristeza.

-Ohh… -dijo Noah.

-Y tú, ¿Tienes novia?- pregunto ella.

-No; he salido con algunas… Pero nunca pasan de una semana- dijo Noah como si fuese algo normal y corriente.

-Ohh, ¿se puede saber por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

-No funciona; nunca hay química- dijo el rubio despreocupado.

-Oh- dijo Rose y suspiro. Observo la leña, quemándose y calentándolos.

Se arropo y acurrucó bajo la gruesa colcha. Hecha un ovillo comenzó a dejarse vencer por el sueño. Noah se acostó en el colchón, y tiempo después de acurruco también. El frío le calaba los huesos a Rose, y a Noah no tanto, En el colchón había un espacio que quedaba entre ambos. Pero él la observo tiritar, opto por rodearla por la cintura con su brazo halándola hacia sí para darle su calor. Ella, dormida, no se percató de nada. Esa noche durmió como un bebé.

* * *

Y… Corte! ):

Espero que les haya gustaaado!

Si si me tarde mucho es subir esto tan cortito, lo siento!..

Les propongo un reto, a que no presionan este botoncito de aquí abajo!...

Vale?, quien lo acepta?, hahaha..

Que les haya gustado, y puede que me tarde otro poqito en subir el siguiente es qe mañana empiezan los exámenes finales del lapso! (:

Gracias x leer!

Ya saben el retoo! (:

(*) Significa Hola en Italiano


	7. Conversaciones

**Bueno$: volví luego de 7 meses x_x lo siento mucho! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero qe les guste$: es un poqito largo; claro no tanto!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad exclusiva de j.k. Rowling**_

_**Trama: BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy.**_

**7. Conversaciones.**

-¡ROSE MOLLY WEASLEY GRANGER!- gritó la voz de su pelirrojo Padre. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró abrazada del rubio. Se alejo con brusquedad de Noah y consiguió despertarlo, se incorporó en el colchón y observó a su padre, le salía humo por los oídos literalmente y su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Comenzó a balbucear cosas intangibles y su padre se exasperó:

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?, ¡RESPONDE!-volvió a gritar Ron.

-No es lo que usted cree; señor- dijo Noah mirándolo fijamente sin miedo.

-Sí papa, no es lo que tú crees- dijo Rose con voz temblorosa.

-¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE NO SAQUE MIS PROPIAS CONCLUSIONES CUANDO ENCUENTRO A MI HIJA Y UN TIPO QUE NO CONOZCO ABRAZADOS EN LA MAÑANA CUBIERTOS POR UNA COLCHA HASTA EL CUELLO? ¿AHH?- gritó Ronald.

En ese momento se asomó la Tía Audrey en la entrada de la escalera, enfundada en una bata, con rollos en el cabello y una mascarilla verde en el rostro. Lo primero que ocurrió fue contener la risa que su rostro pronunciaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Ronald?- preguntó Audrey tranquilamente. Ni cuenta se daba que su cara estaba color verde.

-Nada; solo que llegué a mi casa y encontré a mi hija con un muchachito que no conozco en el mismo colchón, abrazados y por si fuese poco; tú con el rostro verde- dijo serio y los dos jóvenes no contuvieron la risa por más tiempo y rieron casi a carcajadas.

-Ohh…; disculpen mi apariencia- dijo ella riendo también. La cara de Ron muto en una más severa.- Lo siento Ronald; él es mi sobrino _Noah, _Y lo que ocurre no es nada de lo que parece… Tu hija Rose se resbaló anoche y cayó en la piscina y de no ser por él se hubiera ahogado… Tenía que monitorear si pescaban algún resfriado, sólo había una colcha y un colchón; Percy ya se había idoy Ginny dijo que era la última limpia, además no es tan gruesa. Si estaban abrazados era por frío; y de paso son amigos solamente; Noah tiene novia- dijo Audrey aclarando cada duda de Ronald.

Rose observo al chico con cara de reproche y Ron los fulmino con la mirada.

-No te salvas- dijo Ron y señalo a Rose- Hablaremos más tarde- reclamó y se retiró a paso rápido, escaleras arriba.

Rose se levantó y salió de ese lugar a la cabaña de las chicas.

* * *

Entró estruendosamente despertando a todas, algunas les lanzaron almohadas y otras cosas como chamarras o cobertores.

Llegó a su cama y era ocupada por Charlotte. Se enojó tanto que le sacó la colcha de un tirón y la dejo al contacto de la brisa fría.

-Fuera de mi cama- dijo Rose molesta. Por un lado, porque estuviese en su cama y por otro, porque Noah le había mentido.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tú cama?- dijo ella con ironía.

-Sí, estás sobre ella; ensucias mis sábanas- dijo Rose con las mejillas encendidas de la rabia.

-Ohh, ¿hablas de esa?- dijo ella señalando la cama más alejada de la cabaña.- Esa es tu cama- dijo con supremacía la rubia.

-No; esta es mi cama-objetó Rose; cada vez su ira era más alimentada.

-No; todas me dijeron que esa era tu cama- dijo la rubia presumiendo.

-¿Todas quienes?, Ahh ¿hablas de esas tres? Michelle, Pauline y Sophie. Pues eres igual a ellas… Y no aquella es tu cama- dijo Rose acercándosele y halándola del brazo para sacarla de allí con brusquedad.

-Suéltame impura- dijo pretensiosamente. Rose no podía creer que alguien como ella aún tuviese esas creencias.

-Pues… dime como desees rubia oxigenada; tus intentos de insultos no me mueven ni un pelo; ooh y si, sal de mi cama- exclamó Rose exasperándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Vic con autoridad.

-Nada Vic. Sólo que Chart, mi amiguita me sacó de mi cama, sin avisar… Y dice que sus amiguitas le dieron mi cama.-exclamó Rose. Miraba con recelo a Charlotte.

-Cálmate Rose- dijo Victoire.

-Sí, cálmate Rose- dijo Charlotte burlándose. Rose se lanzó sobre ella pero no logro tocarle un pelo porque Victoire la detuvo

-Tú, Chart lo que sea, cámbiate a la cama del fondo que es la que te pertenece. Y Rose, contrólate- exigió Victoire. Charlotte le hizo una morisqueta y se volteó dramáticamente golpeando a Claire con su cabello; ya que la morena acababa de salir del baño.

-Rose, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ella en un murmullo. Rose le hizo señas para que la siguiese y salieron de la cabaña hacia el jardín, muy lejos de la piscina.

Mientras caminaba le contaba lo sucedido con Noah a su amiga, observó a la ventana de los chicos en la que un rubio de ojos grises la observaba decepcionado. Se preguntó por qué el rubio Malfoy la miraba así ¡si ella no había hecho nada!

-Rose… ¡Rose!-exclamó Claire, ya que su amiga estaba en la luna.

-Ohh; lo siento Claire- se excusó ella.

-Scorpius volvió anoche y habló conmigo un buen rato; está loco por ti amiga-dijo Claire. Esto sorprendió a la pelirroja.

-¿Ahh, sí?, ¿entonces por qué me mira como si fuera una criminal?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Ha de ser porque desapareciste anoche- dijo Claire.

-No desaparecí; ya te hablé sobre Noah, me hizo retroceder y caí… Casi pescamos un resfriado y además…Mi padre nos vio durmiendo en el mismo colchón- dijo Rose con pesadez-Ohh; por cierto… ¿Qué ocurrió con Freddie?-preguntó con picardía.

-Nada-dijo Claire y suspiró- Aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a James, pero me habló de muchas cosas, y me dijo cosas lindas y…-dijo y ambas soltaron carcajadas. Empezaba a sentirse atraída por el castaño.

-Muero de hambre- dijo Rose y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde ahora solo estaba Scorpius. Ella lo observó fugazmente y luego dejo de hacerlo, más la mirada color mercurio del rubio le pesaba toneladas.

-¿Podemos charlar?-preguntó el rubio. Ella se sorprendió al ver que el chico entrelazaba su mano con la de él.

-Ohh; claro-susurro la pelirroja luego de que la morena lo aprobara.

Caminaron hacia el bosque intentando no perderse y el rubio comenzó a hablar. Su aterciopelada voz hacia que las neuronas de Rose bailaran al compás de un vals especial.

-Te fuiste anoche-afirmo cabizbajo.

-Cuando terminé de hablar con Hugo, ya no estabas… Y no quería hacer mal trío con Claire y Fred… Así que bueno… Luego-dijo Rose, suspiró y el rubio hablo de nuevo.

-Caíste a la piscina-dijo apesadumbrado- Luego fuiste y pasaste la noche con el nuevo…-

-Yo no… Scorpius, no lo hubiese hecho de no ser que la tía Audrey me hubiese obligado; lo juro… -dijo ella. Sus sentimientos hacia el salían por sus poros.

Scorpius lo sentía las manos le sudaban y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Lo sé- dijo él- Yo escuché todo y bueno, yo quiero que sepas que… yo; estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que tu no sientes lo mismo -suspiró- Pero necesitaba decírtelo, no aguantaba más guardármelo aquí- dijo señalando su corazón. Enterneció a Rose, ella le colocó una mano en su mejilla y sonrió. Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-No te precipites; aun no conoces nada de mí- dijo ella y se retiró dejándolo anonadado y con la boca abierta. Extasiado, aun la mejilla le quemaba por el contacto. Su boca casi seca se cerró con dificultad cuando recobró un poco el sentido.

Caminó de vuelta hacia el concurrido comedor y logró percibir el aroma a panqueques dulces y mermeladas de todos los sabores. Rose ya se encontraba allí, sirviéndose deliciosa comida, rodeada por "buitres" o eso pensó.

Junto a ella estaba Claire, y frente a ella estaban Fred y Marco. Por su puesto, los demás las evitaban; incluyendo sus propios familiares. Además de él grupito de su prima Sophie.

Ellas lo saludaron animadamente con la mano y le hicieron señas para que las acompañara, pero no hizo caso. Caminó directo hacia su pelirroja y sintió como las miradas de él grupito al que pertenecía su mejor amiga y "hermanita" caían sobre él.

Se sentó entre Marco y Fred, mirando fijamente a su pelirroja ella solo lo evitaba mientras comía panqueques con syrup de chocolate. Se sirvió un par de ellos y los baño con miel de maple y algunos trozos de fresa.

Minutos luego ingresó al comedor su peligrosa competencia. EL rubio había ingresado al dormitorio minutos antes quejándose de algunas idioteces y haciéndose buen amigo de Mclaggen y Mathew, incluyendo a su amigo de la infancia Thomas. El muy patán había entrado y comenzando a quejarse sobre cierta chica que nunca paraba de hablar y que había salvado de la piscina la noche anterior; había logrado sacarlo de quicio y por ello, salió a tomar aire y a hablar con Rose.

Conseguía un trato más especial de la pelirroja, ya no era solo Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus. Ahora era Scorpius y ella era Rose, nunca le había importado su apellido y esperaba que ella tampoco le diera importancia a eso.

-Oye Malfoy… Muévete-exclamó la chirriante voz del rubio, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y mucho menos su apellido.

-¿Piensas golpearme a mí también?, ¿no te bastó con recibir golpes de Hugo?- dijo Scorpius arrogante, levantándose y mirándolo en el rostro.

-¿Hablas del enclenque del afro?- preguntó el otro rubio, con aire de superioridad. Como si pudiese ser más que cualquiera de allí.

-Sí, ¿o es qué golpeaste a otros por estrés?- pregunto Scorpius comenzando una discusión. Algunos se habían alejado para no meterse en más problemas y otros se acercaron a ver mejor.

-No, no necesito demostrar algo que ya está muy claro…-dijo Noah y luego se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué es eso?, ¿qué eres marica?- dijo Scorpius y se escucho un suspiro de una chica tras Noah.

-No Malfoy, no es que sea marica, es un completo hijo de puta- dijo Hugo llegando al lugar con un ojo morado y el labio inferior chorreando un hilo de sangre,

-¡HUGO!- exclamó Rose alarmada, corriendo a ver qué le ocurría- ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó asustada.

-¡Este maldito maricón, eso me pasó!-exclamó el castaño; trato de abalanzarse encima de Noah pero Rose se puso en medio, extendiendo sus brazos para distanciarlos, logró su cometido y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Vamos pelirroja… muévete para que golpee a este hijo de perra en el rostro- dijo el rubio ofendiéndola.

-¡No, y se lo haces será sobre mi cadáver porque esa "perra" o como la llames también es mi madre!-exclamó dejándolo frío. Retrocedió un paso y casi tropieza con se gemela, quién se había acercado a hurtadillas.

Miraba a Rose y Hugo con asco y rabia mezclados, así como los Weasley-Granger los miraban de manera que parecían sentir lástima por ellos. Rose cortó el contacto visual y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermano para arrastrarlo hacia un lugar donde no estuviesen los gemelos rubios insufribles.

Lyssander y Lorcan los siguieron, dejando a Albus solo con su novia, sus hermanos y sus amigas, observando la escena.

* * *

Rose se sentó en el pasto junto a Hugo y los demás los siguieron. Excepto una rubio de quince años que estaba sentada al lado de su gemela y observaba a Hugo maldiciendo a sus "amigas" por lo bajo. Odiaba no poder ir a consentirlo, a besarlo donde había sido golpeado, para que se mejorara. Pero no, Roxanne había sido clara, nada de Rose, y si Hugo estaba con Rose, nada de Hugo.

Rose comenzó a revisar las heridas de Hugo mientras Lois iba por el kit de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Hugo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Nada- dijo él mirando al vacio.

-Dime Hug- dijo ella, suplicando.

-Ese hijo de perra comenzó a decir cosas sobre ti, a hablar basura… cosas como que se acostó contigo y que te veías mal desnuda… me pareció un maldito y por eso lo golpee, solo que sus brazos son más fuertes que los míos-dijo él quejándose. Tocó su ojo izquierdo, morado y la acarició con cuidado, con una mueca de dolor. En ese instante apareció Lois, con Hermione y el kit.

-Está listo- dijo su voz, dulce como siempre.

-Que papá no se entere-pidió el castaño de catorce años.

-No te preocupes dulzura- dijo su madre, depositando un corto beso en su frente. Se fue directo a la casa dejándolos como antes, solo que ahora los Scamander están con ellos.

-Hugo, Rose… estamos de su lado- dijo Lyssander hablando en plural.

-Si- dijo Lorcan con voz débil.

-¿Y eso?, pensé que apoyaban a sus novias-dijo Rose con desprecio.

-Lo siento, Rose… sé que hicimos mal y estamos arrepentidos. Lily tampoco está molesta, todo es obra de Hanna, ella las pone en tu contra-aclaró Lyssander. Scorpius, Marco, Hugo, Lois y Claire prestaban atención a la conversación.

-Está bien, disculpen mi arrogancia-dijo ella apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso, no es nada para como han tratado a Lorcan-explicó Hugo.

-¿De qué hablas Hugo?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sophie y su clan lo han torturado para que no te hablen, ni a Claire… y solo se burlan de Fred. Pauline ya está tratando de seducirlo de nuevo- dijo y soltó una risita traviesa.

-Ohh-dijo Rose y luego suspiro. Los demás se echaron a reír al ver llegar a un Fred molesto un solo segundo después.

-¿Qué ocurre primito?- preguntó Hugo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pauline O'Connor- dijo y suspiró- no logra superar que no la quiero ni volveré a hacerlo porque nunca la quise- dijo ahora disgustado.

-No te enojes, no le des el gusto- dijo comprensiva Claire. Él sonrió al ver sus ojos verdes observándolo detalladamente.

-Vamos a escuchar el plan de hoy, por lo menos- dijo Rose interesada y todos accedieron.

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a observar a Ted a punto de hablar:

-Chicos, hoy pasaremos el día en un centro comercial; Fridays, ese es su nombre. Podrán comprar lo que deseen, almorzar y ver películas en el cine. Es día de relajación, ir al spa…como quieran-dijo Ted y todos lucían felices. Victoire se acercó y le dijo algo al oído.

-Chicos, cambio de plan. Dijo y luego el chico de cabello azul- Hoy será un día duro- pausó- sobre sus camas están lo que deben colocarse. Suerte- dijo nervioso y se retiró. Todos corrieron a las cabañas a ver qué sorpresa les esperaría.

Rose observó el paquete sobre su cama y sacó la cinta roja. Un pequeño papel rosa decía algo, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo:

-_Hola Rose:_

_Perteneces a los mapaches,_

_Suerte_

_Vic-_

* * *

Hacía frío afuera y por ello la ropa era abrigada. Detrás del papel decía _"Usa jeans y zapatos deportivos"_. Solo obedeció.

El suéter que venía en el paquete era gris con rayas negras horizontales, con capucha y cierre. Ajustado, realzaba sus curvas pronunciadas.

Los suéteres diferentes eran bonitos también, uno era igual pero amarillo con rayas naranjas; otro verde con rayas más oscuras y otro de color blanco con rayas verticales negras.

Cuando ella estuvo lista espero a que su amiga Claire se colocara su suéter verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Al salir observaron que casi todos estaban allí. Scorpius tenía un suéter amarillo, que resaltaba sus grises ojos. Hugo vestía el verde y Lois el blanco; ellos eran los conocidos que observaba allí.

Minutos más tardes, llegaron Victoire y Ted, ella con el suéter blanco y el con el suéter azul, pensó que sería un punto neutro. Ted traía un megáfono y se lo coloco cercano a la boca:

-Agrúpense con los de su color- exigió el metamorfomago. Cuando todos se reunieron, Rose se quedo charlando con Fred; con el único que podía charlar.- Filas; primero las chicas a la derecha y los chiscos a la izquierda; orden de tamaño- exigió de nuevo Ted, todos lo hicieron. Rose le dedico una mirada a Scorpius y él le guiño un ojo.- No Hugo, esto no es un ejército… Es una competencia. Digan presente al oír su nombre- pausó en el megáfono.

Tigres: Scorpius, Michelle, Marie, Mathew, Alice, David y Lorcan- pausó y rectificó en la tabla que tenía en la otra mano la presencia de todos- Capitán: Scorpius.

-Mapaches: Rose, Fred, Ashley, Lily, Albus, Sophie y Noah… Capitana: Rose- dijo la angelical voz de Victoire.

Camaleones: Charlotte, Hugo, Dominique, Lyssander, Sara y James… Capitana: Charlotte- volvió a decir un poco menos dulce.

-Y Cebras: Pauline, Lois, Roxanne, Thomas, Victoire, Hanna y Marco… Capitán: Marco- dijo la grave voz de Ronald Weasley, quien se unía con un suéter azul igual al de Ted. Todos se asombraron de verlo, menos los de su familia.

-Buenos días- dijo él y todos respondieron al unísono _"buenos días"._

-Recibirán hoy, un pequeño resumen de todo el entrenamiento que debe recibir un Auror en la primera semana. Pero al modo muggle ya que no todos están libres del aura protectora- anunció y todos asintieron, algunas de forma asustadiza - No se alarmen, será fácil – termino diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y divertido- dijo Victoire y el miedo y la tensión disminuyeron.

-Pueden calentar como deseen, pero bien. No queremos huesos rotos ni torceduras- dijo Ron, observando a sus hijos alistándose para correr.

-Por favor, capitanes en la línea de salida- dijo Ted con autoridad y ellos hicieron caso.

-Primero calentaremos jugando _"suicida"_; es un calentamiento muggle. Hay cuatro línea divisoras, tocaran la primera y regresaran a tocar la de la salida, luego la segunda y así, hasta que lleguen a la última y allí regresen corriendo fuerte- dijo Victoire con un semblante neutro.

-Al sonido del silbato… oh sí; al frasco que se le añada más arena de su color, ganará, así que intenten obtener puntos para su casa- dijo Ted, luego hizo sonar el silbato fuerte y los capitanes corrieron lo más fuerte que pudieron.

Ganó Marco, su condición física solo era igualable de parte de James, por haber liderado el quipo de quidditch por tres años seguidos, y su mano derecha Fred. Y de las chicas Rose fue quien se llevo los puntos.

Así logro pasar una hora, los competidores ya estaban calientes y transpirando. Ronald apareció y arregló el patio para una carrera de revelos, repleta de obstáculos para chicos de sus edades.

No bastó mucho tiempo para que los capitanes estuvieses en la marca y listos para correr. Tropezaron con algunos difíciles como el pozo de fango, la pared y algunos escombros; y al final, después de llenarse de lodo, había valido el esfuerzo, había quedado de primero Scorpius, luego Rose, Marco y al final Charlotte. Los camaleones se quejaron y decidieron cambiar a su capitana, colocaron a Dominique en su lugar, aunque Hugo y Lyssander querían sustituirla con Claire, pero no eran "la mayoría".

Luego, pasaron todos hasta quedar molidos y ser enviados a las duchas; lograron con dificultad y tiempo, sacarse todo el lodo y el polvo que tenían encima; algunas tenían en el cabello.

Salieron arregladas para el almuerzo y disfrutar el resto del día en la piscina y los alrededores. Ya no estaba el campo de entrenamiento, había sido sustituido por el campillo de quidditch de la casa, en el que los Weasley de la pasada generación habían jugado.

Algunos de los chicos, principalmente el grupito de Noah (Mathew, Thomas y David), jugaron por un rato, dos contra dos. Mientras algunos los observaban desde tierra.

Rose se había colocado un vestido blando sin tirantes que dejaba sus hombros cubierto solo por melena naranja que caían sobre ellos, salvaje, y solo amarrada una media coleta. Claire había vestido unos short de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros que llegaba hasta un poco antes del borde del short, color verde; sus ojos resaltaban notablemente y traía el cabello ondulado naturalmente por haber estado húmedo.

Aun su semblante era triste, no podía ver a los ojos al que por un tiempo fue su amigo y luego algo más. Había logrado que fuese al paraíso más de una vez y se había llevado su virginidad en una noche fría y oscura en el castillo.

Le dolía, le dolía perderlo y al parecer era para siempre.

Se sentó en el pasto, sobre una manta y junto a Rose. Ella sí que era buena amiga; no juzgaba a nadie por su apariencia y la quería, en solo un día, se había vuelto su mejor amiga y confidente, en su paño de lágrimas, y le agradecía a Merlín por haberla encontrado.

Su "primo" Scorpius, estaba enamorado de ella; se le notaba a millas. Fred, él era el moreno más especial que hubiese conocido, era tierno, comprensivo, servicial, paciente, sobre todo paciente.

Lo observó directo a sus ojos, cafés, profundos, demostrándole cuanto se preocupada por ella, le sonrió y miró al vacio un rato. Pensó y juró darle una oportunidad.

Por otro lado, algunas de las que abruptamente habían sido alejadas de Rose dudaban si estaba bien o lo había estado en un principio. Ashley quería estar con Hugo, y el comenzaba a cansarse de aquella actitud, por otra parte Lois estaba en las mismas condiciones; Lily quería pasar más tiempo con su novio y además extrañaba a su prima, extrañaba sus horas de diversión y charla.

Alice también, estaba harta de las conversaciones vacías que tenía con Hanna, solo decía que Rose era una traidora y que amaba convertirse en una presumida, que no le importaban sus verdaderas amigas.

En el momento en el que Hanna se fue al baño, la pequeña Potter y Alice corrieron hacia donde estaban Rose y Claire. Abrazaron a Rose al mismo tiempo y se sentaron con ella en el pasto; le pidieron las más sinceras disculpas que poseían y ellas las aceptó sin pensarlo mucho y las gemelas también hicieron lo mismo, solo se unieron al grupo de Rose que crecía cada vez más.

Mientras todos reían y que Lily recuperaba el tiempo perdido con su novio, llegó una colérica morena de cabello liso y oscuro. Sus ojos verdes llenos de ira estaban clavados en Lily y Alice. Ellas la miraban aterradas.

La morena abrió la boca y tomo aire:

-¿Qué hacen con ella?- preguntó extrañamente calmada. Ellas la observaron perplejas.

-¿Algún problema, Hanna?- dijo Rose, retándola. Ya harta de los showcitos de ella. Levantándose a enfrentarla.

-Sí, se supone que no deberían estar aquí- objetó ella, con orgullo saliendo por sus oídos, y sobre todo, ego.

-¿Por qué?, ¿ah, Hanna?- preguntó la pelirroja fúrica.

-Porque tú eres una zorra sin futuro que gusta de hacer de lame botas de la puta que tanto daño le ha hecho a tu primo James y ahora como fracasó, quiere herir a Freddie también; bruja desquiciada- dijo mirando a Claire que no parecía ofendida.

-¿Te parece maduro hacer todo esto?, ¿es lógico que las obligues a estar como tus perritos falderos cuando quieren estar aquí?, donde pertenecen- dijo Rose, su tono de voz nunca se elevó.

-No, Weasley… Es que ellas no están obligadas, ¿o sí chicas?- dijo esperando a que lo negaran.

-Claro que si, Longbottom. Déjalas disfrutar las vacaciones y basta con tu cantaleta de niña pequeña. Tenemos casi la misma edad física y comienzo a creer que eres retrasada mentar. ¿Qué tanto te importa lo que haya hecho yo a James?, ¿es qué te gusta James y no Albus? – dijo Claire. Su solemne voz se vio apagada por una bofetada de parte de Hanna. Su mejilla ardía. No se esperaba ninguna contestación de este tipo de parte de la morena. Pero no quería otro montón de moretones, tenía algunos en las piernas de la noche en que había rozado los labios de Mathew contra los suyos, nada del otro mundo.

-No Zabini- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos- Vamos Lily, Alice- exigió al tiempo que se volteaba y caminaba dos pasos, se detuvo, no escuchaba pasos de ellas.

-No Hanna, nosotras estamos capacitadas para elegir nuestras amistades. No te necesitamos pero no queremos que te vayas- dijo Lily. Ahora Hanna lloraba desconsolada y tapaba su rostro con ambas manos. Albus en el aire escucho toda la discusión y ahora bajaba a rescatar a su "casi novia". Bajó de la escoba y se acercó a ella, ella lo abrazó y escondió su cara en el cuello de él.

Él miro a su prima y amigas condesaprobación.

**Y que tal? :D les ha gustado$: dejen sus opiniones de el..**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**No tardare tanto en actualizar**


End file.
